The Gold
by Rayne161
Summary: Randy Orton wins Stacy Keibler as his valet and her 'special services'. How far will he go to collect all of his winnings?
1. Prologue

The Gold

Author: Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars, or anything related to the WWE.

This is a repost from a couple years ago. This story was recently plagerised, but I'm reclaiming it and will finish it in the next month.

Rating: MA. This story is for mature adults only. 18 and over Please!

Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stacy held her head in her hands as Randy Orton stood over an unconscious Scott Steiner. She couldn't believe this was happening. Randy was taking this legend killer thing to far. And worst of all, thanks to Scott, she was on the line.

After the whole Test feud, Stacy made Scott swear he wouldn't juggle her around like a title anymore. And at first he was very good about it, but as soon as this Randy storyline got thicker Scott broke his word and put her on the line because he knew that's what Randy wanted most.

But things weren't going as planned. Big Poppa didn't have the upper hand anymore. He was in big trouble.

Stacy watched horrified as Randy set Scott up for the Steiner Recliner. She knew it hurt because Scott was shouting louder than she's ever heard him shout before. There was nothing she could do.

When she saw Scott lift his hand up to tap, Stacy ran to the other side of the ring to face him. His eyes were clenched shut as Randy held him in the submission move. Stacy pounded on the ring's mat with her hand making the crowd clap along with her rhythm.

"C'mon Scott, baby don't give up. You can do it!" She shouted. But he didn't seem to be paying attention.

She shouted louder, making Randy pull the submission tighter, until Scott finally brought his hand down to the mat, repeatedly pounding until it was called an official tap.

Stacy froze. She couldn't believe what just happened. Of course Scott had lost her in the past, but not like this. He never just gave her up. It was even a fair fight, and Scott lost.

She was just collecting her thoughts when Randy looked triumphantly down at her. His icy blue eyes meeting hers. A cocky smile crossed his lips, and strangely Stacy felt butterflies in her stomach. It's been a long time since that happened.

Was it because she'd have to be 'The Legend Killer's' valet now or because her 'special services' were involved in the win and she knew the conceited Randy Orton would take full advantage of that part, especially tonight.

TBC


	2. The First Night

Stacy POV

The hotel room was warm. And the tension inside was very uncomfortable. Stacy tensed as Randy circled her. It was a good hour since they've left the arena. Randy hadn't said a word to her since they've arrived at the hotel.

All he said to her at the arena was to meet him here. And like always she obeyed.

But his actions made it clear of what he wanted her to do next. Her tiny jean skirt hugged her thighs and only a small piece of her red thong could be seen if she bent over. She wore a simple white tank that thankfully didn't clamp to her chest like her skirt. It was hard to stand on the soft carpet with her heels but she kept balance.

She stood still; ready to take instructions, like Test gave her many times.

But none came.

Instead the strong arms consumed Stacy from behind. He was so quiet she didn't know where he was; She jumped a little at the touch, but then let him take her in. His lips found her neck and she skipped a breath.

At first his mouth shocked her, it was all so sudden, but then she forced herself to settle. He pulled her tight against his body, his arms preventing hers from moving. Stacy felt herself getting excited just from the feel of his hard chest to her small back.

His mouth traveled down her neck, licking, kissing, and softly sucking. It was sending sparks down her spine.

Why did he have to kiss her most sensitive parts? And most of all how did he know how to do it so well?

Stacy kept herself together. Even when he turned her around to face him and she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore. Every curve that formed around his muscles was showing. The lean, tan chest that's so appealing was bare and only inches from touching hers. What was making her want to reach up and touch every part of it?

A few beats passed and Stacy forced herself to look up. Immediately meeting his gaze. His face was unreadable. Clenched jaw, firm mouth, and his eyes were stern.

The stare was a trance. He was sucking her in with every second. She was getting lost in the blue orbs and before she could even respond his head darted forward taking her lips in his with an aggressive kiss. 

Caught off guard, Stacy pushed against him, but with steel chest seemed impossible to budge. This wasn't right, as much as she tried to force herself to take it, she couldn't. Not with Randy, not with anyone ever again.

His lips were like a trap. She whimpered and struggled against him, but he gripped her waist again pulled her to him.

Her center crashed against his groin and a small groan mixed with her whimpers. What happened to the gentleness just seconds before?

His tongue darted inside her mouth and Stacy gagged. She couldn't win against him. He was more than twice as big as her.

Suddenly she felt them moving back ward, actually he shoved her back to the bed. A shriek escaped her mouth when she felt herself fall on the soft surface. Stacy tried to escape after he let her go, but before she could regain herself, his heavy body was on top of hers. 

Opening her mouth to scream, she only got a peep out before his hand covered it. Stacy still didn't give up struggling. But oddly Randy didn't seem to lose patience.

His other hand grabbed both of her wrists, holding them tightly together. This frightened her even more. He was planted between her legs, one hand holding her wrists and the other covering her mouth.

Stacy was vulnerable. She didn't want this. But would it be worth it to say no? Would he listen?

He was like a tower over her, holding the power and taking advantage. Still kicking her legs, Stacy screamed against his hand.

Randy moved his knee between her legs, until it was touching her partially covered core. His invasion caused panic and she continued to kick harder, but this only made his knee rub against the sensitive nub shooting jets of sensation throw her body.

Stacy was surprised by his move; she immediately stopped her kicking causing a small grin to come to his lips. She wanted to punch him. Her hands were growing numb in his grip and she found it useless to struggle.

All that was left was to scream and she tried. Until his mouth replaced the hand that was on hers. She pinched her lips together, not letting his tongue enter, but his knee pushed harder against her core making it hurt. Her lips weakened and his tongue filled her mouth. 

Stacy's body was still tense; she wouldn't let him have her easy. But he seemed to be taking her just as simple. His aggressive kiss was growing hotter, and she became aware that his free hand was slithering to her inner thighs.

The tips of his fingers felt like feathers as he dragged them across her thighs. When he moved his knee from her numb center, it felt like a weight being lifted. But before she could relax, his feather fingers worked their way to that spot, she hardened.

Whimpers of panic built up, but he kept his lips on hers. Stacy was getting nervous and confused. Was she letting this torment happen? Could there be any other way to stop this?

As the questions ran through her head, Randy continued his treatment. This time his hand was fully under her skirt, and she felt him push the small material of her thong away from her throbbing core.

She wasn't prepared; she was more than vulnerable now. Still holding her hands above her head with one grip, he took full opportunity of her lower body.

His finger darted inside her opening, causing Stacy to jolt. She was totally caught off guard, the whimpers turned into moans. And she could swear she felt his lips grin as he continued kissing her.

Another one of his fingers pushed its way inside her and all Stacy could do was take it in. He was working them like crazy, twisting them, pushing them in deeper, and his thumb was harshly teasing her clit.

Stacy's breathing grew rapid and her lower body felt like fire. Was she actually growing hot over this? She couldn't this wasn't suppose to please her, just him, that's her job. Why was he making her feel this way?

No one ever took Stacy to such heights. She began to moan louder with every thrust of his fingers. She's given up. He was too much; he's making her want it.

Her pleasure filled sounds made Randy release her swollen wrists, and instead of using them to push him away like her mind told her, they go to his back, and she pulls him more on top of her so his body crushes hers.

Her tongue begins to work against his, and he hardens the kiss, obviously pleased with his victory in making her, his. He moans in approval and she wraps her legs around him. 

She doesn't care about the situation; all she wants is what's right in front of her. He won, and she'll live with it. 

Her shields are down, her struggling finished, and now she's giving herself to him.

He pulls some of his weight from her chest, only to rip her shirt off in one easy motion. His eyes scan her bare chest as though he's found treasure. Then he slowly dips his head softly kissing her silky skin. 

Arching her back for more, Stacy gasped when his hot mouth took her nipple inside. His tongue circled the orb before gentle biting, making her hiss.

He repeated the treatment on her other breast before sitting up again. Stacy stared up at him, confused; she could only see the silhouette of him, his face a total blackness.

She could only imagine her image. Legs sprawled open, skirt hiked up around her waist, underwear tangle and away from her pussy, and topless with peaked pink nipples still tingling from the bites.

He continued staring at her, as if studying until finally reaching to pull down his pants. Excitement jumped in Stacy's body and she could only wait. Seconds passed and he freed himself, exposing his shaft to her.

He was longer than she anticipated, but she tried to hide her shock. Reaching up, Stacy grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down for a kiss, one that she wanted control of.

As she filled his mouth, he settled himself between her legs before lying back down on top of her. She could free the hardness teasing her clit, and wanted nothing more than to slam against it, but this was his pleasure, not hers, she had to play by his rules. 

Hardening the kiss by biting his lower lip, Randy chuckled against her mouth, before finally pressing himself into her. Stacy's hands immediately went to his back, and she braced herself for the hard entrance.

Surprisingly he went slow. Letting himself sink into her inch by inch. To Stacy it felt like an eternity. Her insides expanded around his shaft, until he fully filled her.

Randy grips the sheets of the bed as he began to pump skillfully inside her. Stacy's hands remained on his back, enjoying the feeling of his back muscles working.

The feeling was intoxicating. Randy's shaft was big and warm and seemed to be setting her legs on fire. With every thrust, Stacy moaned. His body weight slamming against her made the thrusts deeper. Her breathing was quickening, and Stacy was beginning to wonder whether her moans were louder than her screams earlier.

Randy quickened his pace, making the rhythm unbearable to with stand. Stacy's chambers were locking around his shaft and she could barely breath anymore. Clenching her eyes shut, Stacy prepared herself for the climax. Sweat was dripping off Randy's body and mixing with her own. The heat from between their legs was growing.

She dug her nails into his shoulder blades making him groan. He was coming to and end too. Tears were forming in her eyes from the pleasure and her tiny body began to shake. He thrust two more times, the last one hard enough to make Stacy scream.

Cumming together, the two shouted in ecstasy and sensational end. It all came as a shock to Stacy. Never has she cum at the same time as her lover. 

Randy collapsed on Stacy, squashing her with his body weight. They continued panting and sweating, she held his head to his chest, letting him catch his breath.

Bad thoughts came back to her head. What did she just do? She just had sex with a guy and enjoyed it more than him, and with Randy Orton, the younger, more cocky member of Evolution. How could she give herself up so easy? And not only that, what would come for her the next few weeks? This wasn't just one night; she's his night and day until he says so.

Will there be more torture treatments and driven sensations?

His abrupt movements interrupted her thoughts. Randy moved off of Stacy like she was unwanted space. She watched as he pulled a robe over his body and began to exit the room.

"See you in the morning baby." He said before closing the double doors behind him.

Randy POV

Randy smiled at Stacy's pouting face. Honestly she did look cute especially in her new outfit.

The tight leather mini dress that barely covered her sweet ass, and stuck to her body. It was black and silver, his colors, and had "Orton" printed on the ass. The knee high silver boots, with three inch heels only completed the outfit. She really looked great marked as his property.

She stood in the corner of the dressing room with her arms crossed and head down. He didn't know what turned him on more, the hot seductive Stacy, or the sweat innocent looking Stacy. Luckily he had all the time in the world with her to figure that out.

But not now.

Now he was getting ready for a match against that joke, Maven. Randy was only looking forward to the match, so he could show Stacy off. 

Man she was the best lay he ever had, but there's no way in hell he'll let her know that. It's better when he has the power of the 'relationship'.

"Ready baby?" he asked as he finished stretching.

Still pouting she only nodded. Randy smiled again, as he opened the door and walked out with her following close behind.

"Your job's gunna be a hell of a lot easier with me now. Since I kick major ass in the ring alone, I don't need you to do anything at all but just stand there." He bragged.

Then turning to face her, he met her eye. "Hey, kinda like last night." He remarked sourly. This got Stacy's pout to turn into a sneer.

But Randy just laughed.

God he loves winning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was chapter one. There's still a lot more to come.

-Can Stacy change Randy's cocky attitude?

-Will Randy ever admit Stacy's the best lay he ever had?

-Will there be another smutty scene?

Review and find out.

Luv Much

Rain


	3. Fights and Conscience

Randy POV

Randy grabbed his knee in pain and frustration. How the hell did this kid know his right knee was his weak spot? Maven quickly jumped to his feet after diving a shoulder hit to Randy's knee. But Randy remained down.

He was getting angry. This match has been going on for ten minutes, and Maven has been fucking with Randy's knee for almost half that time. He was not looking forward to the rough night he was going to have icing the thing. But how did this kid know?

"C'mon Orton get up!" The kid's cocky voice spoke. Randy had to think fast. No way was he going to lose this match.

Suddenly Stacy came into view, she was standing directly where he told her to, arms crossed and a blank look on her face. The idea came to him like a flash. And so did his movements. Randy rolled to side of the ring where the blonde stood. He reached out as far as he could and before she could react, he had a hold of her hair. Randy pulled, and of course the poor girl started to fight, but he couldn't let go. Her screams were unheard, because he was busy trying to hear Maven's footsteps, which as expected where approaching quickly.

The kid didn't know Randy had Stacy by the hair, so when he did his baseball slide and Randy moved out of the way, Maven's boots met Stacy's face, knocking her to the ground and causing the distraction Randy wanted. Maven and the ref's attention went to the unconscious diva that neither saw the low blow coming. The crowd booed as the oblivious ref counted the one, two, three, for Randy's victory. He threw his fists in the air as his music played; Randy celebrated, as Stacy remained unconscious outside the ring.

Stacy POV

'That prick!" Stacy screamed through gritted teeth, as she held and ice pack to the side of her head. She was knocked out for a good 15 minutes and spent another half hour on a stretcher letting idiots shine flashlights in her face and ask her stupid questions. Not to mention Maven following her around apologizing profusely. Now she wasn't angry with him or the EMT's, but she had to take it out on someone.

The heels of her high boots echoed off the floor in the halls but she didn't slow her pace. Finally reaching the door, she kicked it open and walked it, the anger on her face very visible.

There he was, sitting on a metal chair in the middle of the empty locker room. A towel draped over his shirtless shoulder, a pair or black sports shorts pulled over his wrestling bottoms and two big bags of ice taped over his right knee. He was hunched forward, his head in his hands not bothering to move or respond to Stacy's sudden entrance. 

Stacy studied him for a second; he didn't look like the cocky superstar who put her in danger just minutes ago. He looked, vulnerable. She almost wanted to turn and walk out, let him have this moment alone, to continue thinking whatever he was thinking. But her throbbing head got the better of her and anger took over.

Gripping the ice pack in her hand, Stacy threw it as hard as she could at the silent superstar. It hit his bare shoulder with a smack before falling to the floor. Immediately Randy's head shot up and his eyes met hers. They were tired eyes and for a second looked helpless and depressing before he replaced it with the smug, conceit she recognized in those blue orbs. He slowly leaned back in his chair with an amused look on his face.

"Hey baby, I knew you'd wake up." He ruthlessly greeted.

Stacy looked at him cruelly. "How could you do that to me you arrogant jerk?!" she screamed. "And don't call me that."

"Oh, come on doll, like you've never been knocked out before." Leaning forward in his chair, his attention stayed on her though, giving Stacy confidence.

She spoke. "Not like that. How could you use me like that? I'm on your side, If you needed help I—"

"On my side?" Randy cut off with a laugh. "Sweetheart this isn't about sides, this is about trust, and I didn't feel a need to trust you tonight, do you want to give me a reason to?

He raised his eyebrows in challenge but Stacy stayed silent. He was right, she wouldn't have helped him if he begged for it, after what he did to her last night, and making her wear this stupid outfit, which she really wanted to change out of right now. And after tonight, there isn't anything this guy could do to win her trust, and she could care less if he didn't trust her either.

"Look." He spoke up again. "I know you're pissed about how the match turned out, but you mind as well get used to it, it's hard work to valet for a winner these days. There're sacrifices to be made."

"I will not sacrifice myself for you." She spat out.

"Two peas in a pod babe." He said standing up. Stacy noticed him favor his right knee with a limp as he went to his bag. "So don't expect shit from me."

His back was to her now and she knew the conversation was over. She was obviously speaking to the king of assholes.

"What did I get myself into?" She mumbled before going back to the door.

"Hey."

"What!" Stacy said sharply turning back around. He was still across the room but he was facing her now.

His eyes sized her up and down, full of interest, Stacy all of a sudden felt naked.

"You look good tonight." He said.

Stacy was confused by the comment, but before she could answer he continued.

"I don't know what's different, the clothes, or maybe because of last night." He grinned, a cute grin, that if he didn't say something so slimy, she might have grinned back.

"Shut-up about last night. As far as I'm concerned nothing happened." She snapped. Stacy really hated herself now.

"Oh it happened." He said. "And you better believe it's going to happen again."

Stacy felt butterflies in her stomach either from nervousness or excitement she hated both. "I don't think so. I'm going to get this changed." She argued.

"How?" Randy asked as he sat back down on the chair. "You gunna go to Bishoff, yea, great idea sweetheart, because he won't treat you anything like this."

Stacy pouted. She was getting really sick of this guy being right all the time. Randy just watched her with a smile on his face. He was really enjoying this torture. She'll think of something.

Without answering she turned to the door only to get stopped again.

"Where you think you're going?" he said from his seat.

Stacy turned back in annoyance. He was unraveling the tape from his knee. 

"I'm going to change out of this stupid thing and go back to the hotel." She answered promptly.

Randy shook his head but kept his eyes on his knee as he slowly bent it. "Hunter and Batista are in the main event tonight. I got to be at ringside."

"So."

"So, you're coming with." He answered still not looking at her.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He said patiently.

Stacy bit her lip. "You honestly think I'll do whatever you say?"

He didn't answer instead he picked up his bag and made his way to the shower.

"So when can I take this off?" she asked pulling at the thick fabric.

He stopped at the far doorway, which led to the showers, an irritated look on his face. He leaned against the doorframe and finally met her eye, "What makes you think you'll be the one taking it off?" He said smiling.

And when she could only stare in a shocked silence, he went to the showers.

Randy POV

The mat was becoming a blood soaked mess, the team of Hurricane and Rosey didn't stand a chance at the beginning, but this has been nearly 45 minutes of pure brutality. After the ref was knocked out, yet again, things got nasty. Randy was beginning to feel bad for the poor suckers. He hated this feeling of guilt and shame, he felt it when Stacy came into his locker room earlier. He always seemed to feel bad after he did things like that. It got him wondering if Stacy would've helped him if he asked. But that's besides the point, Randy Orton doesn't need help.

But these guys sure as hell did, he winced as Hunter hit a pedigree on Hurricane for the 5th time. Looking over at Stacy, Randy felt his stomach knot. She had a horrified expression on her face and kept covering her eyes. Well why wouldn't she, these guys are her friends.

"Randy get in here." Hunter's deep voice brought Randy back to the match. He stared at the sweating champion in puzzlement. "Get in here Randy and bring the sledge." Batista pulled the masks off of both bleeding superstars.

Randy moved slowly, he really didn't find a point in going in there, these guys were beaten enough, even for him. This was getting unreasonable. He was fighting against every nerve from turning his back and head away from the scene. But he had a part in Evolution. He couldn't turn against his friends, as sick they may be. Randy ran to the side of the ring and dug underneath for weapons.

"You're not really going to do it are you?" Stacy's soft voice caught his attention. When he looked up he noticed tears rimming her eyes.

She looked so…beautiful and innocent. He had to think fast. Get rid of her. That sounded great.

"Go stand on the stage." Thankfully she didn't even hesitate as she walked up the ramp. 

Randy's hand finally contacted with the wooden handle of the sledgehammer, but something stopped him from bringing it out. Conscience? He thought for sure he didn't have one of those. And oddly for a split second, Randy could feel the delicate eyes boring into his back from the stage behind him and without thinking, his hand slipped from the wooden handle leaving the weapon under the mat. He skillfully slid into the ring and joined his team.

"What the hell are you doing where's the—"

"Couldn't find it man." He easily lied. "But what does it matter you're fists seemed to have done the work for you."

Hunter stared at him a bit longer before nodding in agreement. Forgetting all about the sledge, he threw his fists in the air and received the roar of boos. Randy took a deep breath before eyeing the unmoving bodies of the 'super-heroes' and actually began picturing himself in their place and couldn't help but wonder if that was the better place to be.

To have gotten the hell beaten out of them only to have the crowd cheer for them harder tomorrow. To be loved and admired, to be brave and undeceiving and most of all, Randy's eyes went to Stacy who stood motionless on the stage, to be worth a beautiful woman's tears.

Dear God what the hell was happening to him?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Let me know what you think.

PS. Promised Smut scene in the next chappy.


	4. The Plan

--------------------  
Stacy POV

A week later Stacy walked freely down the hall in Milwaukee's Bradley Center. She was in a good mood, for seven days she hadn't seen, spoke or thought about Randy Orton, well maybe not thought, she was a woman and the guy was gorgeous.

Last week Monday she complained persistently about her head hurting from Maven's kick. Randy grew sick of her and decided not to take her back to the hotel with him, she felt more than proud of herself. Not only did she have seven days of relaxation and peace, but she also had seven days of planning, and did she come up with an ultimate one. It wouldn't be long before she was out of Randy's grasp. She called up her good friend Rob Van Dam and asked him for help. He was more than willing to take the job.

She was so close to being a free woman she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Not even when she heard the cocky whistle behind her. Keeping the smile on her face she turned to him as he easily strode to catch up to her.

He must've just arrived. He was wearing and Evolution shirt tucked into black Adidas sports pants, and matching sneakers. His Adidas bag hung from his shoulder, complete with his six hundred dollar sunglasses, which looked just right with his face.

He seemed to be in a better mood than last week too. "Have a good vacation sweetheart?"

Stacy nodded as she began walking with him. "The best."

"Well glad to hear." He said keeping his head forward. "Because you're never gunna be away from me that long again." His voice was low as he nodded to a group of stage managers.

"Miss me that much?" She teased.

He brushed it off. "It'll be the best for both of us, baby."

"We'll see." Stacy mumbled rolling her eyes.

That's what got Randy to look at her as they turned another corner to his locker room. His eyes behind the dark shades fixed on her. "Guess you're referring to your friend RVD who called me over the weekend." He started.

Stacy could only smile.

Randy chuckled. "So that's your big plan, have one of your good-boy friends fight and try to win you away from me?"

"That's right."

"And you chose RVD?"

"Yup."

Finally they made it to the steel door of his locker room with a little sign hanging from it that read 'Evolution', he didn't go in right away, instead he leaned against the door and faced her. "How many of these guys you gunna stick on me?"

"As many as it takes." Stacy answered confidently. "But I don't think that'll be necessary, Rob is very talented, he'll wipe the mat with you."

Randy smiled. "What makes you think I agreed to the match?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Stacy tested him narrowing her eyes. "You'd be a coward if you didn't."

"That's why I did." He answered. "But not before making a little arrangement of my own, it'll be complete once you agree to it."

Stacy wondered what he meant. "What arrangement?" Her brow arched.

Randy's smile widened. "If I were to win the match instead of your little hero, then you got to give it up to me."

"What? I'm not going to sleep with you, I--"

"And I don't mean just once, I mean every time I want it until the next week, when you stick another one of your boys on me, and if I beat them too, it's starts all over again."

"No way." Stacy's smile was gone at this point; Randy was smiling big enough for the both of them. "I'd be like a sick love slave." Stacy continued.

Randy didn't say anything; he just waited for her answer. Stacy was more than sure she gave it to him. But this means he would win, so she was trapped. Dam, why doesn't she just agree, it may all be over and she'll never have to sleep with him again. She has a lot of faith in RVD. But she wasn't about to go out there with out insurance.

"Fine." She agreed. "But, you cannot touch me at all during the match or matches, no more of your sick ideas that include me helping you win."

Randy barely thought about it before agreeing. Stacy stuck out her hand, but he just laughed.

"That's not how I seal a deal with a woman." He said.

And before she could ask him what he meant, his hands gripped her waist and he pulled her into a rough kiss. Before she knew what was happening his tongue was in her mouth tasting every bit of its moist realm. Stacy closed her eyes and enjoyed the treatment; only to have it short lived. He pulled away almost as quickly as he pulled her in and retreated behind the door of his locker room.

"Why don't you go get ready baby. You can bet I want you out there when I crush your hopes of escaping from me." His voice sounded from the closed door.

Stacy stood panting in the hall all the while repeating to herself, "I want Rob to win, I want Rob to win."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Randy POV

Okay so this guy isn't so unchallenging, Randy thought as he took another kick, which seemed to have come from nowhere. Sure he had the strength and endurance, but RVD's legs were lethal. This definitely wasn't looking good, but luckily Randy saw his opponent jump from the top rope and rolled away just in time. 

For a brief second his eyes met Stacy's before he jumped to his feet. No way was he losing this match. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stacy POV

Stacy's lip was throbbing from her constantly biting it. But it did not seem like the match she had in mind. Randy totally retaliated in the ring and Rob was beginning to get knocked around a little too much.

She did not want to go a week waiting at this creep's hand a foot. She had to do something. Without thinking, Stacy jumped on the apron getting the attention of the crowd. Using her all to familiar sex appeal, she began pulling her dress up little by little and swaying her hips side to side. She was wearing one of her lace thongs, which never failed her.

The crowd's response got Randy's attention as he turned to Stacy. She sweetly smiled at him and he grinned as he eyed her exposed cheeks. Stacy was more than willing to let him see it all as long as Rob was getting up, which he was.

Rob staggered to his feet it seemed to take him a while to figure out what was going on, when he realized his opponent was distracted he began charging.

Stacy watched with anticipation breaking her eye contact from Randy for only a brief second, but that's all it took. Randy darted out of the way just before Rob could get him, it must've came as more of a surprise to Rob than it did Stacy because he keep charging, right at her, until in one painful moment Rob's body collided into Stacy knocking her right off the ring apron.

Stacy felt herself falling until she felt the impact of the announce table and then total blackness. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights backstage were bright, way too bright for Stacy's liking. She felt like her eyeballs were growing twice their size.

"You know when I said to use your head in the ring, I didn't mean literally."

Stacy couldn't even roll her eyes at her make-up artist's comment. The pain was overwhelming, instead she just moaned.

"This is your second head injury in 2 weeks, that's not good dear. Not to mention your head is getting very lumpy at I don't think I have anything to make that look good."

"Bella." Stacy finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"Could you please?"

The girl smiled, her brown eyes dropping for a second. "I'm sorry. I better go, Terri's waiting, and if she don't get make-up on that face…" She paused for a second. "Well let's just say it Kane's job to scare to world."

Stacy took a deep breath, savoring the silence. Keeping her head down so the ice pack stayed in place on her head she slowly slipped off the chair.

Maybe she could catch a ride back to the hotel with someone if she hurried. All she wanted was sleep. Walking in the direction Bella went, Stacy screamed when she ran into something hard and warm.

"Going somewhere baby?" The voice snarled.

Stacy put her hands out in front of her as she backed away. "What, you, no, I, Ow." Putting the ice pack back on her head she closed her eyes in mental defeat, she couldn't think now.

Randy smiled from his place. He was leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest; he looked showered and fresh with Adidas windbreakers on and matching shoes, no shirt, again. Stacy was trying hard not to look at its tanned surface with tattoos lined perfectly, but it seemed looking at his face was even worse.

"How you feeling?" he asked without concern.

"What do you care?" Stacy snapped.

Randy didn't even flinch. "I don't, just curious."

"Well I don't care if I'm begin rude, but you're the last person I want to see right now." She said.

Randy pretended to look hurt. "Well get used to it babe, coz you're stuck with me, well for seven days that is."

Revelations hit Stacy like a truck, she stared at Randy wide-eyed. How could she forget? "You mean…" She unsurely began.

A slow grin appeared on his lips. "That's right. After that little show you put on, you know trying to distract me, by the way great work."

Randy's sarcasm burned Stacy's insides, but she remained still.

He just continued, "You splashed right onto the announce table causing quite a stirrup, you're little friend never saw my RKO coming. Poor guy. By the way he says he's sorry." By the time he finished his mouth was spread into a wide smile.

Stacy felt like she was going to gag. She let the ice pack in her hand hit the floor, her head was numb already.

"I have to go change." Without another sound she moved past Randy and headed to the women's locker room.

Stacy could barely breath as she walked. RVD lost, Stacy was Randy's still. This can't be possible.

Once she made it inside the empty room she realized her head didn't hurt as much, but it didn't matter anymore, she needed another plan, she needed to get out of this arena without Randy knowing.

When she turned to close the door, she wasn't surprised to see him in the doorway. She was used to him showing up at exactly the wrong times.

He had a stern look on his face he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Y-You can't come in here, this is the girl's locker room." She said quietly.

He stepped inside so confidently like he was challenging her, like he wanted her to try to stop him, but she didn't. His eyes remained fixed on her as he swung the door shut behind him.

Stacy's heart sank when she heard the click of the lock. She was so confused now; the emotions sweeping inside her weren't making sense. She wasn't scared or angry or anything. She just felt tired and ready to give into anything. She stood still a few feet away from him, not meeting his watchful gaze.

She knew what he wanted. She knew what he earned.

"I'm tired." Her voice was low.

He didn't make any reply to her comment he only stepped forward and he continued until the gap between them closed.

"I don't…" Stacy was cut off and she immediately forgot what she was going to say.

Randy's head darted forward and his lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue claimed the inside of her mouth, his hands found her rear as he squeezed and rubbed.

Stacy stood limp, her own shock built when she realized she wasn't fighting. Randy took advantage of this as he tucked his hand behind her thigh and brought her leg up in a salsa kind of stance. This gave him better access to press himself against her. Stacy moaned and pressed her chest toward him.

The leather dress she was forced to wear worked it's way up her hips exposing the flesh of her rear. Randy's free hand immediately went to it.

"You know what you did to me earlier?" He hissed after breaking the kiss.

He was talking about during the match when she flashed him in distraction, she couldn't answer him though her mind was racing, but he wasn't waiting for a reply.

"You knew what I wanted." He whispered, his hand skillfully moving over the thin fabric of her thong. "Well I don't like being teased Stacy."

That was the first time he used her name since they've been together. She finally met his gaze it was dark but gentle at the same time. She was speechless.

"I'm going to teach you, that I always get what I want." He whispered violently in her ear.

Lighting fast he swept her onto her back, she made a hard contact with the floor, but before she could react to the pain he had pulled himself on top of her.

"We can't do this." She breathed. He stared down at her. "Not here."

"What do you want to do then?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I-I…" Stacy couldn't find the words. It was the pressure, of his body on top of hers, of his heavy gaze boring into her. He wasn't going to force her, she knew it just by his actions, they were demanding yet calm. 

After another moment of silence passed, Randy slowly let his head fall and Stacy accepted his lips onto hers. She'd give into this temptation, this troubling predicament because she had to. Randy won and not just the match.

Her hands reached to encircle his neck and she opened her mouth for the invite. Randy took it and his tongue filled her again. His mouth was liquid hot and his tongue massaged hers in affection.

Stacy moaned as her fingers caressed his bareback. His skin was soft and smooth. She ignored the hard surface of the ground as she pulled him further down on top of her. Every part of their bodies were touching now. She reached down to the waistband of Randy's pants and snuck her fingers inside, but Randy made no attempt to catch up to her as he continued to devour her mouth.

Her lips were beginning to feel numb, but she didn't want him to stop. Their mouths moved wonderfully together, his tongue tasted so good.

By the time Stacy broke the kiss, she was gasping for breath, her lungs savored the need for air. Randy however didn't hesitate he didn't seem to need a break, she watched as his head dipped to the curve of her neck and she felt the feather caress of his lips on her flesh.

Stacy moaned, she felt her body surrender even more. Excitement inside her rose as she felt Randy easily pulled the leather dress off her probing body. All that remained was the black lace thong he saw a little too much of earlier and the silver knee high boots, but Randy made no intention of removing those.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered to herself.

Randy stared down at her body before using his index finger to trace a thin line from her neck all the way down to the band of her panty. He waited a beat, meeting her eye, then pulled them down her legs. She was fully exposed to him now and the way he was staring down every inch of her made her feel even more uncomfortable.

Then his hands took over; his manly, dominant hands lightly pressed themselves against Stacy's supple breasts. He held them for a while, warming them, before sliding his hands down her naval before finally reaching her…

"Oh." Stacy closed her eyes as she moaned, what took him so long to fulfill this kind of conduct?

His hand began to work at her core, the delicate temple between her legs, rubbing and soothing. At that moment she thought she never wanted to fight this man again. She wanted to be under his hand forever.

She was so lost in passion that she didn't even notice him free himself from his pants. Stacy's eyes snapped open when the warmth of Randy's body consumed her as he lowered himself back down on top of her and she felt his shaft slide along the slit of her core. She let out a cry, that brief second was the most torture she could with stand.

She wanted him to kiss her, to taste her, to do anything, but he did nothing. Instead he just stared at her, he let the ice in his eyes melt and allowed Stacy in. She felt taken in; his blue eyes were more beautiful than ever before, she could actually see herself in them.

"Randy?" she gasped in amazement.

In that blissful moment, as Stacy gazed admiringly into his eyes, Randy slid easily inside of her waiting core. Both of them let out a satisfied, long awaited moan.

Stacy quickly gripped the muscles in his upper arms, which clenched as he balanced himself above her. Thankfully he waited a minute, letting both of them get used to the feeling before moving.

But once he did she still shivered. He pulled out in almost a mocking unhurried speed, before pushing back inside her. This time he let out a small moan, but his eyes continued to bore into hers.

It was nice and slow, a rhythm both liked. He fit her like a key to a lock and it opened something special. 

Stacy's breathing quickened of course, and she tried to move her hips toward him, but he kept the speed at his liking. His pumping didn't increase or slow, he was taking advantage of her but not in a harsh way.

With every thrust Stacy wanted more, she wanted the next to be harder or deeper, but it didn't happen. 

"Please." She whimpered.

"Please what?" He was so waiting for her to say something, she knew it, this treatment was really torture, he wanted something.

"I…" Stacy couldn't really get it out.

Randy pulled out of her causing Stacy to mutter her disapproval; he remained where he was, waiting. But her lower body seemed cold now and secluded. The only way to warm it again was to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I." she repeated.

"You?" he taunted, looking more than comfortable above her.

She took a deep breath. "I want…"

"What?" he wasn't growing impatient, he'd stay like this forever, holding her dignity inches away from her. He had more than power at this point.

"I want what you want." She said.

He arched his brows and cocked his head to the side as if he didn't understand.

"What you want from me, I want from you." She closed her eyes at what she was about to say. "I want you Randy." It was almost a whisper, but she knew he heard her.

When she opened her eyes, he was staring right at her, not like before, when his eyes were like a trance, but more of him trying to read her. To see if what she just said was truthful. And honestly, Stacy couldn't even answer that, she didn't know if that was the truth.

Seconds passed, Stacy continued to look at his unreadable face, before without any expectation he slammed into her again, making her cry out in surprise and mild pain. He didn't give her a moment to adjust this time, his thrusts were quick at the start. Stacy bit her lip to keep from crying out more.

Randy was going so hard and so fast that sweat was forming heavily at his forehead. Stacy's body was on fire; the tip of his shaft was banging hard against her inner chambers making jets of nerves jump through her. She couldn't remember little things like breathing; she seemed to forget to at points until she found herself gasping for unknown air. Her head began banging against a chair above her; she couldn't find the strength to push it away. She almost forgot where they were.

She wondered if someone were to somehow get in and see this act that they were committing, would Randy stop? And more importantly, would she want him too? No one took Stacy this way before, and made her want more.

The room began to spin and Stacy was dizzy, she stopped trying to catch up to Randy's pumping, instead she reached and pulled down his head with all her force, she didn't care if he wanted to or not.

"Kiss me." She hissed.

He didn't hesitate, and once his lips were on hers, Stacy exploded, her legs tightened around his pumping waist, her arms encircled his neck and her tongue darted so fast into his mouth he actually moaned in surprise.

They worked their tongues as Randy met his final thrusts, let them slow, as he finally climaxed. He didn't pull out, Stacy wouldn't allow him since her legs had his lower body trapped to hers.

She played with his mouth a little more, until he slowly pulled away, sucking on her bottom lip.

He watched her as she gained her strength; he seemed to be waiting for her to release him. As slowly as possible she untangled her legs, but he didn't hurry her.

When he slipped out, nervousness crept back to Stacy. The realization of what they just did, what she just did, struck her. What was going to happen now? It was more confusing than ever. Was she a whore? She had every right to push this away and she only begged for it. Randy had so much power over, and now after this, what was she now? Was he going to laugh at her, make it his big joke like before, and leave her to sulk in her failure?

"Are you going to get dressed?" Randy's voice pulled Stacy back to reality. She was so far into thought that she didn't even notice him get dressed again. He looked exactly as he did before; only he was a little red and sweaty, like he just had a work out.

Stacy looked down at her bare body, and at the boots on her feet, this was really humiliating. She brought her knees to her body and hugged herself, she didn't move from the floor. Her bottom was still tingling.

She refused to look at him.

Randy took a step toward her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Stacy's eyes flew at him in shock. What did he just say? She couldn't believe he thought something so thin-skinned. He looked so concerned and sensitive. Like he cared. Stacy couldn't find the words to answer him, but she guessed her look gave him the uncomfort he needed because he quickly blinked away the gentle eyes and abruptly turned away from her.

"Just get dressed." He snapped before reaching for the door.

"Where are you going?" Stacy spoke before she could stop herself. But as weird as it sounded she didn't him to ditch her again, she didn't want to be dumped like trash. 

He stopped, but didn't turn to her. It took him a while to speak. "I'm going to get the car."

For a minute Stacy softened, he wasn't leaving her after all. As much as her body wanted him, she knew they couldn't be anything. There was no way they could be together, she couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly Randy turned his head and looked at her position on the ground. "You were right before, we can't do this." His voice was weak.

Stacy stared at him, unsure yet anxious. Was he regretting it? Some hope was coming to her before that oh so cocky grin approached his perfect face.

"At least not here." He finished.

Stacy watched the door close behind him as he took the last of her hope and the rest of her future with him. 

----------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC

Let me know what you Think!


	5. Evolution and Randy

Stacy POV 

The week lasted forever. Stacy could feel herself slowly going insane. Her mind was always screaming for her to stop it, but every other part of her body screamed for Randy's touch.

She found herself giving into him almost everywhere at anytime. Not only all night at the hotel, but there was that time in the elevator, once in the back of the limo, at the gym, even in the bathroom at a McDonald's. They were totally addicted to each other, but found it so hard to admit anything else.

Stacy still found it dangerous which is why she asked Val Venis to be her next rescuer. Thankfully he agreed with no hesitation.

When Randy received the phone call he was amused. He accepted the match as long as the terms were the same, then he sealed the deal, which explains the time at McDonald's.

Over the weekend Stacy was forced to tag along as Evolution went out in downtown Chicago. She hated being around those guys. Ric Flair just sickened her to the bone, Batista just flat out scared her but neither was as bad as Hunter.

Hunter terrified Stacy, he was a bad guy, not just the way he acted in the ring, but the way he acted outside too. After his horrid break-up with Stephanie, Hunter grew this vulgar hatred toward women, the way he treated some of the girls at the clubs was disgusting.

But that wasn't all, she'd always catch him staring at her, his brown eyes fixed on her like some kind of animal, his stare was full of hunger, dangerous hunger. Needless to say Stacy was glued to Randy's side that night and whenever Hunter was close, she'd press herself closer to Randy mentally asking him to protect her.

"Why do you do it?" Stacy asked, breaking the silence in the car.

They were driving back to the hotel after a long night of partying with the rest of Evolution. Randy was wearing his sunglasses even though it was almost 2 in the morning. But Stacy could still see the look of confusion on his face.

"Do what?" he asked, before making a crazy turn through an intersection, Stacy was used to his driving by now, she sat patiently sat in the passengers seat continuing the conversation.

"Pretend that you like them. That you like being part of Evolution." Stacy wasn't holding back from her words, but she was curious. After a whole weekend with those guys, Stacy couldn't see why Randy hung out with them, he was nothing like them, even after all he's done to her. She couldn't place him with those other monsters.

"What do you mean pretend?" He seemed to be getting testy, like he wanted to get angry, but he wasn't sure for what.

"Well it's just…oh never mind." Stacy didn't want to get him angry, this was a stupid idea.

Randy wasn't so mutual with her decision to drop the subject. "No, not never mind, what did you mean?"

Oh great, he's already angry, clearly not a great idea.

"Just forget it, drop it." She crossed her arms over her chest and began gazing out the window.

Suddenly the car began slowing down before stopping on the side of a deserted street. Stacy hesitated before turning to face him, he was holding his sunglasses in his hand, which was resting on the steering wheel, his eyes were straight ahead, staring at the empty road. She was confused by his form, was he still angry? Why did he pull over?

He looked patient and calm, a total switch from before. Finally it dosed on her, she realized what he was doing. He was waiting. He was calmly waiting for her to tell him what she meant. She had no idea how she was going to talk herself out of this one.

"Look I'm tired, and I was drinking, sometimes I say things that don't make sense." She quickly made up the excuse.

Randy didn't flinch, he didn't turn, he didn't even acknowledge that she spoke. All Stacy could do was watch him. His face alone captivated her.

"You got one minute, to make sense of it." He said not even turning to her.

Stacy felt a jolt in her stomach. He was not going to let this go, she mind as well tell the truth.

"Fine, first off you drank beer." She stated.

Finally Randy turned his head to her. His blue eyes held hers at gunpoint. He looked insulted. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"They had $120 bottle wine at the table, and when you thought they were to gone to notice you ordered a $3 beer, I thought Evolution only drank the rich stuff." Stacy said boldly.

Randy hesitated, but his eyes didn't leave her. "So I had a few beers, no one can drink that wine straight without washing it out a bit."

"They did." Stacy muttered.

"What else?" Randy asked ignoring her last comment.

"The clothes." She said quickly.

"The clothes?" He repeated.

"They aren't you. If they were then you'd still be wearing that expensive jacket, and well…" Her eyes wandered over the rest of him. The black button down shirt he was wearing was un-tucked and unbuttoned exposing the white beater underneath, it's sleeves were rolled up just below his elbows, the Rolex he was sporting before was now off and thrown into the cup holder. And unlike the designer shoes the others were wearing, Randy had on expensive but very simple black combat boots, in which you could never tell under those very baggy Dickies. "…need I say more?" she finished.

Randy didn't bother to look over himself; he seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. Actually a sly grin was approaching his mouth, he seemed to find this amusing.

"So I drink differently, and I have a different style in clothes, doesn't mean shit." He said settling back into his seat.

"Your attitude." Stacy said.

"My- you are the last person who should be talking about my attitude." He said leaning toward her again.

"True, but we both know that there are crueler things you could be doing to me. Things I know Hunter would not hesitate to do." She said.

Randy stared at he a while as if he knew she said something right, but it didn't last long. "You got me all wrong." He said turning away.

"And there's Tabitha."

"Who?" Randy asked narrowing his eyes.

"The girl who was hanging on you tonight, the one you were supposed to take back to the hotel with you." Stacy reminded him.

"What about her?" He seemed to be getting bored.

"She was seventeen years old. You knew. That's why you ordered her non-alcoholic drinks behind her back and that's why you didn't take advantage of her."

"So I don't want to go to jail for statutory." He shrugged, but she could see the uneasy in his eyes.

"That's not the reason. Because Hunter's girl looked no older than 16 and he seemed very used to the fact. They've been doing it for years without getting caught." Stacy said.

Randy didn't say anything; his stare was going through her.

"And that's not the only thing. Hunter, Ric and Batista, practically dragged their girls out of the club, holding onto their arms like they were some criminals before stuffing them in their cars and driving off. You however, held Tabitha's hand and walked her out of the club while she pretended to be drunk, then you made sure she was in a Taxi and taken home." By the time Stacy finished, Randy looked very tense; he didn't seem to be aware of her watching him closely tonight.

Stacy almost regretted the words.

"So I didn't want to slam the bitch, it's not like I haven't been getting laid all week." He tried to sound harsh.

"Ok." Stacy said simply. She wasn't going to get through to him. "So you going to tell them that you sent Tabitha home in a cab tonight right?"

Randy angrily threw his sunglasses against the windshield causing one of the lenses crack. He turned to a stunned Stacy and grabbed her by the shoulders making her whelp in pain. He pulled her close to him so their faces were inches apart; when he spoke his voice was stinging her ears.

"Listen baby. You don't know me. You don't want to know me, or my friends. And if you ever try to pry into my personal life again, you will really piss me off, and you don't want to piss me off because if you do I won't be the only one using you, I'll let them have a go. Understand?" He finished, before releasing her.

Tears were threatening her eyes, but Stacy held them in, She could only stare at Randy in shock as he threw his broken sunglasses out the window, started the car and drove off.

The crowd erupted as Val made his way down the ramp. Stacy stood outside the ring waiting for the match to begin. Randy hadn't said a word to her since he threatened her last night. She must've really hit a target; he'd been acting really weird all day. She didn't want to bother herself about it. If Randy didn't want her to pry into his life then that's fine.

Maybe he'll purposely lose this match to get her off his back. Then both their worries would be gone; they can go back to hating each other. Stacy liked that idea; get away from him before it's to late.

RANDY POV 

Randy stared down his opponent. Val was a fighter but he did not add up to most of the men he went up against. The bell rang and this time Randy waited for Val to make the first move. This match was going to be different. He glanced at the pretty blonde at ringside.

Damn, did she get to him last night. The way he treated Tabitha last night wasn't the first one, probably wouldn't be the last. But how Stacy knew that just by the way he held the girl's hand really irritated him.

So he's not completely like the rest of Evolution, he was never much of a follower. But without Evolution he'd be nothing, he needed those guys.

STACY POV 

Stacy watched wide-eyed as Val continued to beat on Randy. The match almost looked in the bag and Stacy could smell freedom. Randy wasn't putting up much of a fight. He got a few punches in before Val took him down by the knee. It was obvious Randy's head wasn't in the game. But Stacy could tell Randy's knee was what was really bothering him. Val seemed to be favoring that one, and Randy's reaction was indeed a tip-off that he was in pain. After working on his bad knee for a few minutes Val finally made the pin.

It was so exciting that the crowd counted along with the ref.

"1-2-thr-…"

With out warning Randy suddenly kicked out and jumped to his feet. This came as a surprise to Stacy as it did to Val, but before Val could retaliate, Randy set him up for the RKO, and like a bad movie, it was over in seconds. Val got hit once and stayed down, while Randy remained victorious and Stacy's captor.

Before this thought could register into Stacy's mind, Randy was out of the ring and pulling her backstage by her wrist. Stacy could only follow as best she could in the high boots she was wearing. Once backstage, he didn't slow his pace, she wanted to know where they were going or what he was going to do, but she was to afraid to ask. She quietly followed as he pulled her down the halls. He did not turn back or acknowledge her until he made a final turn down a narrow deserted hall in the back of the building.

He pushed Stacy against the wall and pinned her there by her shoulders. She was so scared that even though the rest of her body was free she kept it pasted to the wall. Randy was acting like he snapped.

His face was dripping with sweat, and he was so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body.

"You bitch, you told, you told him about my knee." He yelled.

"What? No I didn't. I swe—" Stacy tried to explain through the confusion of her own head. .

Rage was all that was in his eyes. He pulled Stacy off the wall before slamming her back into it. She yelled in pain.

"You were the only one who knew, you saw me icing it, you knew. And you fucking told him." He was trying to keep his voice down yet trying to show his anger, that his face was bright red.

"Randy." Stacy whispered out of fear. She was trying desperately to calm him down. Her hands gripped his wrists that were keeping her against the wall.

"I will not let you end my career, you're not worth it." He was really convinced that she told Val about his bad knee. He even had Stacy convinced that she did so.

She thought back to the phone conversation she had with Val, not once did she mention Randy's knee, it didn't even occur to her, and if it had, she'd never tell. Sure she wanted to get out of Randy's grasp, but not end his career.

"I never told anyone about your knee." Stacy said quickly. "I swear, I would never do something like that.

"Are you that desperate to get away from me?" He yelled again.

He wasn't listening. Stacy had to calm him down. Without giving a second thought, she reached out and grabbed his face. Pulling it forward, she quickly captured his lips in hers before he could stop her. His shock matched her own, but this was the only way to calm him, words weren't helping.

She wet his lips with her tongue before slowly sliding inside his mouth. He allowed her access but he barely kissed back. Little by little she felt Randy ease himself and calm down.

Unhurriedly Stacy released his face, he didn't pull back right away, he stared at her, he seemed to have forgotten what was going on. Both were frozen, stunned at what she'd just done.

She'd would give anything to know what he was thinking at that point. His face lightened up but that's all she could read from it.

She attempted to talk to him now. "L-look Randy, I did not tell Val about your knee, I sw-wear, I'd nev-"

Before she could finish Randy pushed himself against her slamming his lips on hers. Stacy gasped at this reaction but she didn't fight. She invited him. His hands freed her shoulders and she hands claimed his hot body.

Her fingers roamed his chest feeling every curve, before sliding to his back. It was impossible for him to get any closer to her, he was practically smashing her breasts between them, but she wanted him closer, she needed him closer. They were both desperate now, their hands working frantically to free each other. It was like someone flipped the switch from cold to hot.

Stacy wasn't sure what she triggered, but it set Randy off, and she couldn't help but give him what he wanted, after all, he won the match.

She hissed when his lips left her mouth and trailed down the weakness of her neck. There he teased her by biting and sucking and tasting, she felt herself growing hot, and moist between her legs.

One of Stacy's hands snaked down between them and she griped the bulge of his wrestling trucks, Randy gave a muffled moan. His hands pulled the bottom of her dress up exposing the leather thong she wore underneath. One of his hands went immediately to her throbbing nub. He must have felt the heat through the leather on her thong, because he looked up at her, his eyes dancing and his lips curved into a smile.

"You can't do this here." She whispered she tried to sound serious but her smile was identical to his.

Randy gripped the back of Stacy's thighs and easily pulled her off the ground. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist as he pinned her harder against the wall. "Watch me." He whispered back before ripping the leather off her bottom.

She winced from the harsh fabric being pulled from her skin, but she quickly recovered and bent her head for a kiss.

Randy returned the kiss deeply as he held her above the ground with one arm and used the other to free himself of his wrestling trunks.

She darted her tongue into his mouth loving the feel and the taste of him. There was something about his kisses that just turned Stacy into something wonderful, she felt starving for him. When he pulled away she almost screamed. But when she felt the hard probing at her core, she knew why.

Bracing herself, She gripped Randy's shoulders and allowed him to enter her, as he did, very slowly and nicely, she closed her eyes at the feeling and gritted her teeth. He fully filled her she opened her eyes to find him gazing at her.

She stared back at him as he began thrusting; it was hard to hide the pleasure. She had to keep the moans low so no one could hear them. She found herself breathing twice as fast than usual. She could feel her inner chambers colliding with his working shaft, she couldn't take it, she wanted to shout out so bad that her muffled moans started to sound like whimpers.

Stacy surrendered her body, encircled her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face near his ear to keep her whimpers down. Randy was the one keeping his cool, his breathing quickened, but he didn't seem to be fighting his urge to release like Stacy. He looked as if he could go on all night.

Tightening her legs around his waist, Randy pushed himself further into core, she gasped.

"Oh my God." She hissed into his ear.

"You belong to me." He whispered. "Say it."

Stacy felt tears falling from her eyes; the pleasure was pushing her over, taking control of her whole system.

She could barely find the breath. "I belong to you."

"Say it again." He demanded, as he pushed harder inside of her.

Stacy bit his ear. "I belong to you."

With one final thrust, Stacy violently shook as her inner chambers tingled. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Randy moaned softly as he released, his arms encircled her waist and he squeezed her so tight, Stacy thought she was about to pop.

Their breathing didn't slow like it did before. Their bodies seemed glued together and for a second Stacy thought they'd need the 'jaws of life' to get free. But like always, they slowly fell from each other, until Stacy was tenderly placed back on the ground.

She hated this part it was always awkward afterward. She didn't know what he'd do next, or how she'd feel, it was constantly a mystery.

She looked at Randy as she kept her back to the wall. He was standing in front of her still, his hands on his hips, thinking.

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft, almost mind-boggling. "About before, I freaked out." He wasn't looking at her, but what could have been a speck on the wall behind her.

Stacy just nodded, it's all she could do.

"Well, I guess that's it." He finished.

And what he did next was the most incredible and unexpected result he could give. He held his hand out to her and waited for her to take it.

"You may know some things about me, but let me give you the opportunity to know more, if you want." He said.

Stacy was fascinated by his offer that she didn't even realize her hand was in his until he smiled at her.

"Stacy Keibler, you're in for the ride of your life." Was all he needed to say as he led them away.

**I apologize for this chapter if it's a disappointment, but it's late and I am having a very severe case of writers block. **

**Anyway thanks for reading, and tell me what you think.**


	6. The Last Night

Stacy POV

"Were you really in the Military?" Stacy asked after finishing the last of her strawberry shake.

Randy, who'd inhaled his chocolate shake in one minute, was now lounged in the seat across Stacy, biting on the remains of his straw.

They left the arena right after both of them showered and changed. Even though Randy was supposed to stay for Triple H's match, they managed to sneak out early and come to this old ice cream parlor in lower Chicago. Absolutely no one was in the place and the only worker there looked way too dreary to recognize who they were, it was perfect.

"Yeah, the Marines." He casually answered as he balanced himself on the back legs of his chair. "Was discharged though, it was the biggest mistake in my life joining. Made a complete ass of myself."

Stacy was surprised by his answer. "What did you do crash a tank?" She joked.

Randy smiled. "No, I was rifle control."

"Uh-oh." Stacy couldn't help but make jokes, Randy looked so relaxed that just getting him to smile was immense.

"Very funny." He said still wearing his million-dollar grin. "But I didn't go out with a bang, it was more like a flop."

"Well what happened?" Stacy was curious now; he was offering to open up and to something very private in his life.

He leaned forward putting the chair back on all fours, resting his arms on the table his eyes were on the napkin dispenser in a daze, he didn't want to talk about it, but he wanted her to know.

"I signed up when I was in 11th grade, wasn't much of a thinker then being only 17, but all my friends were talking about it and it just seemed like something cool to do before I got into wrestling. Anyway after boot camp and graduation, it just wasn't cut out for me anymore. I desperately wanted to start training to be a wrestler, not a soldier. So I left, I went home and didn't go back, it was a coward act, and I still wish I hadn't gone out like that, but I just felt trapped." He looked in a world of his own, like he didn't care who was listening now, he was telling the story no matter what.

Stacy listened intently, she never would've guessed Randy would just give up on something, the whole time she was with him he never back down on anything, he accepted every challenge, every obstacle. Was it only because it was for her? He backed out of the Marines because he didn't want to be a soldier, he didn't think he deserved the title of a US Marine. But he continued to fight for Stacy, he accepted all challenges he ran into that involved her, and he fought his hardest even though his knee was bad, even when he was furious that she might've told his opponents about his knee, he still continued to fight.

This wasn't making any sense; truthfully it began to scare her. Sure she felt different about Randy, but that's only because he's desirable in bed, and she knew for sure that's how he felt about her. Randy Orton, though not a monster, wasn't the type to fall in love. He had himself. And she had herself.

"So I was court marshaled, where I had to spend a couple of weeks at camp Penn Elton, a hell on earth, let me tell ya. Afterward I was discharged, and now I'm here…"

"…A WWE superstar having a shake with a diva." Stacy finished for him.

Randy just smiled at her.

Stacy fought from staring. "Um." She needed to keep talking; no talking is bad. "Well at least you're what you wanted to be, a superstar, right?"

The smile faded from Randy's face. He shifted in his seat obviously bothered by the question. Stacy grew confused, what was the matter with him? He looked 100 wrestler, not just his appearance but she could tell by his heart, he loved the game.

"Randy?"

He looked at her, but didn't answer.

"You don't like being a wrestler?" She was edgy with her words.

Randy shook his head. "I love wrestling, it's just…" He started staring out the window.

Stacy continued looking at him, waiting. "What?"

"It's not enough. I mean remember what I said about feeling trapped before from the Marines?"

"Yes?" Stacy said quickly.

"That's how I feel now. I mean I'm just Randy Orton, Bob Orton's son, that's all. I've conquered nothing, I have nothing to fight for." His voice was so soft, so meaningful Stacy wasn't sure if this was still Randy sitting in front of her.

She stared at him, concentrating on his features, his head tilted slightly to the side with his eyes glued to a stain on a table. He did an awful lot of day dreaming, but in a sensitive way, it was charming.

There was a long silence at the table before Stacy spoke. "Well you have me."

Randy's eyes shot to Stacy so fast she nearly jumped out of her chair. What was she thinking?

"To fight for I mean. In the matches I mean, because I pick someone, and you fight, and I'm the one who is being fought over. Well not necessarily fought over, but I am, you fight, and I…" Okay she had no idea what she was saying, and now she's blabbing, and Randy's staring at her like she's a nut. You dumb ass; Stacy thought to herself.

Thankfully Randy stopped her. "I get it." He said putting his hands up for her to stop talking.

Stacy could feel her cheeks burning red. Randy just smirked at her.

"You're blushing." He grinned gesturing to her cheeks.

Stacy pouted. "Everyone does."

"Yeah, but you're doing it now." He pushed.

"I think you enjoy picking on me." Stacy proclaimed tossing her empty cup at him.

Randy caught it with one hand before setting it back on the table. "Oh, that's not all I enjoy doing to you." He said with a wink.

There was a silence again and if possible Stacy's cheeks grew hotter. She felt ridiculous, here she is trying to have a serious conversation with the guy she's confused as hell about, and she is blushing like a high school girl.

"Um." Abruptly changing the topic, Stacy went back to the conversation. "You were talking about feeling trapped."

Randy's eyebrows arched. "I was?"

Swallowing the dryness from her mouth Stacy nodded.

Randy thought for a minute before blinking causing his long, dark lashes to lower. "Oh that." He remembered, leaning back in the chair and stretching out his legs under the table. "Look I don't want to get all deep and shit, I'd rather not get into it."

Stacy just stared at him. She was disappointed; she really wanted to know what he was talking about.

He didn't like the look she was giving him. "Well if you really want to know, why don't you try your little, 'I know People' routine on me and to figure it out."

Stacy narrowed her eyes at him. He was teasing her, but he was right, she was so right about him last time it should be worth thinking about. And she had permission this time.

She bit her lip and began studying him, it looked like she was reading his mind, but instead she was just thinking about everything he said, the way he acted, then she thought back at his career highlights.

Randy just watched her, a smirk painted on his lips, he looked so relaxed in a plain white shirt and Nike pants, lounging back in his seat, sometimes it was so hard to tell who he was.

"Okay I think I got you figured out." Stacy smiled.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Hey do you want to here it or not?"

"Give it to me baby." He teased.

Stacy ignored him as she sorted out the words. She was totally winging what she was going to say but maybe it'll get him talking about it again. "You just want more."

Rolling his eyes again Randy let out a chuckle. "That was pretty much a gimmie, sweetheart, try harder."

"You want gold, to be more precise." Stacy continued. "You want a title, you want to be remembered."

The amused look slowly vanished from Randy's face. When he didn't say anything, she kept going.

"'The Legend Killer' wasn't good enough, and the IC title was nice, for a little while, but they aren't what you really wanted."

"What do I really want?" His voice was low but fierce.

Stacy looked at him a while before answering. "You want something worth fighting for, something worth your hard work. Not just a name or a belt, or a valet." She swallowed hard at the last part. It hurt to admit, but she knew it was true. Randy was bored, that's the only reason he wanted her with him, just an item to take up his time. He wasn't fighting for her for any other reason besides wearing out this item until he tosses her aside for something else, another diva perhaps.

He was gazing into her eyes. There was something there, what was it? She saw it before in the locker room on the first night she was his valet, the night he was icing his knee. The compassion in his eyes, but it was so mystifying she couldn't tell. For a second, it looked as though he was feeling guilty. Why would he feel guilty for using her, isn't that what he was doing all along?

"It's confusing." Randy narrowed his eyes, not understanding himself.

"Not really." Stacy stated. "I can tell how you feel. I know that every time you get in that ring you wonder if that may be the time for you shine. You hope that something great will happen in that match, something amazing so people would remember 50 years from now and say your name with envy. You think about your father, and his father, and you wonder if they ever had the same trouble you do, did they try so hard but knew they were going fail? You feel trapped, like a bird, a bird in a cage that is only expected to do little things, but he knows he can do remarkable things."

As soon as Stacy looked up to meet Randy's face her stomach dropped. The look he was giving her, it was forbidding. His eyes said it all, Stacy made a big mistake.

Before she could say anything, or apologize, he stood up, his eyes not leaving her. He looked atrocious, Stacy felt like a cowering prey. She remained seated, looking at him with anxious eyes, her stomach in a knot.

"How do you know so much about me?" He asked, his voice full of amazement.

Stacy's breath caught in her throat. Randy did look on edge, but in a positive way. He was impressed but also frustrated that he could be read like a book. She couldn't answer him; she couldn't say anything to him. She could only stare at him, showing her surprise.

He watched her, eyebrows still arched, he wasn't really waiting for an answer, but he seemed overcome and he didn't know why. He didn't know how this diva knew so much about him, things he thought were so secret, but she did and it frightened him a little.

When a cell phone rang breaking the tension, Stacy took a deep breath. Randy barely took his eyes off her as he answered it.

"Yea?" The annoyed face he made shortly after, told Stacy exactly who was calling.

"Hey Hunter." He said unenthused.

"No I'm at the hotel, my knee was bothering me." He explained.

He seemed to be listening to something Hunter was saying; he listened for a while before answering.

"Yea I can do that, but uh, I can't go anywhere tonight."

"Tomorrow?" Randy's eyes glanced to Stacy. "No can do, I got plans, actually it's more important than I thought." He said quietly.

Stacy tried not to show her pleasure to that small compliment.

"So I'll just meet up with you tomorrow night at the airport. Okay, see you." He flipped the phone closed and stuffed it back in his pocket before sitting back down.

Another silence washed over the table and it hit Stacy like a cold wind causing goose bumps to crawl along her skin.

She hated being uncomfortable.

"I didn't offend you, did I?" she blurted out.

Randy was playing with the car key in his hand. He looked at Stacy like he just noticed she was there.

"No, uh, no. Don't worry about it." He cleared his throat.

"I won't do it again." Stacy promised. She knew it sounded lame, but she wanted to convince him that she wasn't trying to make him angry.

The corners of his lips twitched at what could have been a smile. "No it's okay, I kind of like having someone understand me."

All Stacy could do was smile.

"So, you like shopping?" he asked all of a sudden changing the subject.

"W-What?" Stacy asked startled by the abrupt question.

"Shopping, you know? Sak's, Nordstrom, Lord & Taylor. I need new shades since my others, um, broke." He said scratching his forehead.

Stacy was beaming. She used to live for shopping, but ever since she got into this business, she never had anytime. "I love shopping."

"Good, we'll do that tomorrow before I leave." He said standing up.

"Leave?" She asked getting up too.

"Yea. They want to shoot cologne commercial in California and Evolution's going to be the spokespersons or whatever. All I know is I get free stuff." He threw their empty cups in the trashcan and headed to the exit, Stacy followed.

She thought about what he was said, only he was going, he wasn't going to drag her along. He was going to let her have a couple days of freedom. Stacy could barely hold her excitement, but then she thought about it. Did she want to be alone? Or better yet, did she want to be away from Randy?

Carrying her mixed feelings along with her, she only glanced up at Randy as she walked through the door he was holding open, oddly enough, his face looked just as twisted up as hers.

Randy POV

It's for the best, Randy thought to himself as he laid on the couch staring at the ceiling for another hour. This thing he had with Stacy was dire; he needed to get out. But at the same time he didn't want to let her go. God it's so frustrating

She's the only person in the world, who could figure him out. Sometimes he didn't even understand himself. This girl was special, way to special for him. So the only way to prevent anything at all happening for both their sakes was he'd have to keep his distance from her. Meaning as much as he wanted too, no more sex with her, no intimate moments, just treat her like any other girl.

But she wasn't any other girl, dammit, that's the fucked up part. Randy cursed. The sheets were rolled around his body from twisting and turning all night, but he couldn't sleep with Stacy tonight.

He thought back to her look of surprise when he told her he was going to sleep on the couch. She didn't say anything, but she was thinking something. Who knows maybe she was glad. Maybe she really wanted to get away from him. Stacy found no passionate interest in him, and if she does, then she's just confused, and maybe this little vacation away from each other will help. He just hoped she'd be okay alone. He hoped everything would be okay.

STACY POV

"How does this look?" Stacy asked holding a pink cashmere shirt up to her body.

Randy barely glanced at her. "Good."

Rolling her eyes she put the shirt back on display. "You didn't even look."

"I told you unless it's lingerie, my taste for women's clothes sucks."

Stacy giggled and picked out a blue blouse.

They were in the private dressing area for women at Bloomingdale's, Stacy had a whole rack full of clothes that some of the saleswomen brought to her. She was looking through everything acting like she just ran through the whole Sahara desert and the clothes were gallons of refreshing water.

The day so far was going really well. Randy woke her up around 9, where they got ready and had breakfast. First they went to Sak's Fifth Avenue, so Randy could get his beloved sunglasses. She didn't know what it was about those shades, but they made him look more seductive when he wore them.

After that he took Stacy to Lord & Taylor where she bought another pair of designer boots. Randy got 2 pairs of up market pants and a silk sewn tie. She had admit, Randy had some really great taste, he was definitely a significant dresser, well in the ring he is as oppose to the sleeveless white AND1 shirt he was wearing with blue Adidas pants and shoes he was wearing now. Actually Stacy liked his jock style, he reminded her of a teenager. A very mature, muscular, exotic teenager.

"Why don't you just get them all?" Randy asked from the waiting area.

Stacy glared at him. He was sitting on one of the love sofas with his left leg hanging over the arm of the chair. He was bored but he was being patient, he totally understood how important shopping is to a woman.

"I would but I think I left my millions of dollars in my other bag." Stacy said sarcastically. "Anyway I think I'll just get this skirt." She held out a fashionable camel skirt.

Randy looked at it. "That's what I'm talking about." He jumped up from the chair. "You hungry?"

Stacy nodded as she fished her purse for a credit card.

"I know a nice place and it's right next to my favorite store." He explained watching her become frustrated with her bag.

An hour later Stacy stood on the sidewalk staring up at the large brand store. "Nike-town?"

Randy beamed at her before walking inside; she followed with a tiny grin on her face.

"I thought you were hungry." She said as they entered the store.

"I am, but I thought we'd get this done first. You going to get something?" He asked taking his sunglasses off.

"Sure." She glanced around the store before turning back to him. "What should I get?"

Randy laughed before putting his arm around Stacy's shoulder and leading her to the women's department.

"I really didn't need all those things." Stacy said as she poked at her fruit salad.

They were seated in a small restaurant at the Neiman Marcus, enjoying a nice lunch; both of them were nearly wiped out from all the shopping.

"Sure you did." Randy commented over his hamburger.

"Randy I got a sweatband. When am I going to wear that? I don't even sweat!"

Randy tried to cover his amusement with his fist.

"Shut up." She cried throwing a grape at him.

"Look 5 bags isn't so much." He teased.

Stacy bit at the tip of her nail. "I don't know what I'm going to do with some of that stuff. I'm afraid it's just going to sit in my closet."

Randy shrugged. "Or sign some of it and give it to fans. They love that kind of stuff."

Stacy looked at him, she never would have expected him to do something like that. Then a deeper side of her could actually picture Randy pulling a Nike shirt off his back and giving it to a fan. "Good idea."

"What are we doing after this?" Stacy asked. She was having a great time shopping around Chicago.

Randy glanced at his watch. "Well I got four hours until I have to be at the airport. You got any ideas?" he asked.

Stacy was eager to do anything, but now that he wanted her to come up with something to do her mind went blank. The last thing she wanted to do was shop some more especially after her little spree at Nike-Town, a movie sounded to lame, and it was way to early to go to a club. Then her attention caught a poster hanging on the far wall of the restaurant, 'The Marquee Grand', one of the fanciest and classical ballrooms in the entire world. Her eyes lit up, ever since she was a little girl she's always wanted to go to a ball, of course she'd dreamed to be with a prince, but Randy was the closest she'd get.

"I have a tiny suggestion." She answered.

Randy POV

He couldn't believe he agreed to do this. It was a ludicrous idea, but yet he stood in the lobby of the hotel dressed in the most expensive tuxedo he owned, everything black from the jacket to his shiny labeled dress shoes. The only color on him was the silk Armani tie that hung around his neck, it was a deep maroon the most seductive color a man could wear, well at least that's what the salesmen who sold it to him said.

He checked his watch; they had 20 minutes to get to the place and then 2 hours to spend before he had to get to the airport. Why did girls always take forever to get ready?

"Hey you." Her sweet voice spoke from behind.

When Randy turned to her he literally felt like he was punched in the stomach, all of a sudden it was it was so hard to breath, and he couldn't find the strength in him to speak. For the first time in his life Randy Orton was speechless.

She looked amazing. A rich satin dress hugged her petite body. It was gold with tiny diamonds framing the low neckline. A single strap went behind her neck to hold the dress in place, and it sparkled all the way to her toes, which could be seen in matching gold heels. She wore her hair up in a fancy bun but a few pieces were left down to frame her face, she looked like an angel.

"Wow you look great." She smiled as she briefly eyed him. "You ready?"

Randy could only nod. But those two words really hit him. Ready? Ready for what exactly? All he knew was it didn't matter if he was ready or not, something was happening to him, and he could only hang on as it did.

Stacy POV

The Marquee was beautiful. Stacy couldn't stop smiling as she arrived holding onto Randy's arm. The ceiling was so high and the walls gigantic with huge paintings framing them. The floor was marble and had little diamonds mounted inside.

Stacy looked at Randy, he was looking straight ahead, like he didn't care about the room. He had the kind of image as a person who's been to a thousand balls and extravagant parties. She noticed many of the women eyeing him from their seats, even a couple of men shot him a glance either out of admiration or pure jealousy. Stacy felt like the luckiest girl in the room.

They took a seat at a table for two near a secluded corner. They didn't order much to eat since neither were very hungry, but Randy ordered an expensive bottle of champagne she's never had before.

"So what about you?" Randy asked spontaneously.

Stacy arched her brows. "What?"

"Don't you have anything from your life you'd like to share?" He took a drink of champagne.

"Oh um, no, no not really." She was growing nervous; Stacy really didn't like talking about herself.

Randy narrowed his eyes at her. "Come on, I'm curious as to how you got into this business. No offense but I don't picture you as the type of girl who dreamt of going to wrestling school."

Stacy giggled. "Well that's true, I'm no Lita, but I'd have to say my heart is as strong about wrestling as hers."

Randy nodded.

"I love this business, I love being a diva, and I love to compete, even though I pretty much get my ass kicked, it's great to have a challenge." Stacy took a sip of the sweet champagne before continuing. Randy listened.

"I never really had an idea as to what I wanted to be when I grew up. I loved to dance, I knew that much, but performing on stage in Broadway wasn't really exciting to me. I became a cheerleader for my home football team in Baltimore; it wasn't until the end of my third season when Eric Bishoff approached me. He told me he was scouting for beautiful girls who had the right attitude and the dance skills. I wasn't sure what WCW was, I never really watched pro-wrestling, but I took the job as a Nitro Girl and that's pretty much how I got in the business." Stacy finished with a smile.

Randy looked confused. "So you had absolutely no direction in life, you just sort of…"

"Went with the flow." Stacy finished for him.

He chuckled, "That's not at all what I thought of you."

Now it was Stacy's turn to look confused. "What did you think of me?"

He shrugged. "Well just the type of person who had their whole life planned out. You know, parents sent you to the best schools, you had extra piano or French lessons, you would go to college for law or something, marry some surgeon, have a couple spoiled little kids, and retire in Hawaii." With that he downed the rest of his champagne and waited for her to speak.

Stacy wanted to laugh at the image he had of her. That was the total opposite of what she would've wanted for herself. "As appealing as that life sounds, I'd have to say this life is a lot better."

Randy smiled. "Even with me in it?"

She could feel her cheeks growing hot, it was open net and Stacy wasn't sure whether she wanted to take it. She quickly looked away from the piercing blue eyes and watched the couples on the dance floor. "You want to dance?" She asked.

Randy looked a little taken back by the sudden subject change, but he overcame it when he stood from his seat and held his hand out to Stacy.

She took it with no hesitation and followed him onto the dance floor. The moment she felt his hand on the small of her back, Stacy wondered if she'd made a mistake in asking him to dance. He pulled her close, and she was consumed into his arms. The band was playing a light tune that would be used in ballet; they flowed gently to music, letting their bodies take over.

His arms were loose yet securely around her waist. One of her hands draped over his broad shoulder and the other was against his chest, she could feel his heart beat through the thick fabric of his suit. She counted 7 seven beats before looking up, they found each other's eyes and began to gaze.

She was transfixed with the Randy's blue eyes as he stared down at her.

"Do you hate me?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Stacy could barely focus on the sudden question. He looked so innocent, she couldn't lie. Without be able to find the words, she slowly shook her head.

He remained serious, deep in concentration as he glided her across the floor. Stacy stared in awe.

"After all I've done to you, after how I must've made you feel these past weeks, I can't believe you." He was opening up, showing his guilt about her. "I can't do it anymore."

Stacy remained silent, what could she possibly say? Was he regretting everything?

He closed his eyes for a second, leaving her out of something private before continuing. "I'm leaving it up to you."

"I don't understand." Stacy whispered back. She seriously didn't.

"When we separate tonight, it's up to you to make it for good. If you want to stay by my side, that's fine, but it won't be by force anymore." He explained.

Shock overcame Stacy that she had to stop moving. They stood still in the middle of the dance floor, but their arms remained around each other, but they were still.

"Y-your letting me go?" Stacy asked in surprise. "Just like that?"

Moments passed between them before he slowly nodded.

The excitement that has been building up in Stacy for this very moment she thought she'd been waiting for didn't come. She was confused by the way she was feeling. For a second she thought about not letting him go, maybe leaving her arms around him would keep him with her. Why did she not want him to let her go?

"Why?" The question was more to herself than to him.

Randy's face twisted with uncertainty, there was something he wasn't telling her. Why was he letting her go?

"Because…" He began uneasily, his eyes were glazing. "I…"

Stacy waited for his answer patiently, but her nerves were shaking. "You?" She pushed.

Randy closed his eyes again. "I- because I…" Suddenly the soft beeping of his phone sounded breaking the pressure between them.

She wanted to scream.

He pulled out his phone and looked at his watch. "Shit, we got to go." Was all he said before moving off the floor toward the exit.

He walked quickly, not bothering to see if she was following. Though she was, her mind was still back at the dance floor waiting for his answer.

It never came, not even on the way back to the hotel, or the moments they had together before he left.

"You have the room until Sunday." He said as he zipped up his bag. Stacy watched him from the sofa. He'd already discarded the handsome tuxedo for a gray Reebok sweat suit.

AS he walked toward the door, she stayed where she was, unable to move or speak. Before he reached for the handle he paused and turned to her. "I'd keep you forever if I could. But you said it yourself I'm not a monster."

She continued staring at him.

"Your more than I thought you'd be. He said without looking at her.

He gave her a fake half smile before slipping his shades over his eyes.

"Bye."

The door closed behind him and Stacy let out a much-needed breath. She was free

Though she was really tired, Stacy could not sleep. Her mind was racing over everything that happened over the pass weeks especially tonight. She saw a totally different side of Randy, and she wondered how long he'd been planning to let her go.

Things didn't equal up. Why didn't she feel enthused when he told her she was free? And what was it that was so hard to tell her at the ball? Why did he just let her go?

Stacy groaned loudly at her own frustration. She knew she felt something deep for Randy, deeper than she'd hoped for, but it just happened.

At first she thought it was just the sensation of sex, full out lust she was attracted to. But after today, he didn't touch her in that way, he treated her like a friend it was strange but special. He was special.

She meant it when she said she didn't hate him. Could he possibly feel the same way? Does he care so much, that he couldn't go on holding her against her will?

He's giving her a chance now, a chance for both of them. He's letting her choose whether to stay with him or not, willingly. It's the moment of truth. Without the burden of having to do things with him, it's now switched to wanting to do things with him. But did she want to?

Did Stacy Keibler want to be in Randy's corner?

She had the weekend to think about it. Come Monday she'll know, so will Randy, and the world.

**TBC**

**Sorry no smut in this chappy.**


	7. Meant

This story continues because of awesome people like: Chica, Michelle, Sandra, A, LadyRaye, Cheryl, Kate, Carolyn, Angel4bea, KaceyM, CosmoQueen, Rachel, HannahD, and MysteryInc.

Chapter 6 - Meant 

"What's wrong with you man?" Ric asked after Randy refused a shot of brandy. "You haven't done anything all weekend. First you say no to drinks, then you say no to girls, what's next?"

Randy stayed silent; he didn't feel like he needed to explain himself. He just continued staring out the window of the private jet as it took them to Maryland for tonight's RAW.

"Leave him alone Ric." Batista spoke from his seat in the back. "Can't you tell what's really bothering him?"

"What? Ric asked.

Randy, though still in concentration listened with a curious ear.

"It's Stacy." Batista answered.

Randy tensed at the sound of Stacy's name. He swallowed hard and looked over to find Batista smiling at him. Could he possibly know the feelings he had for her, did he see past the lust? Randy could feel the brink of sweat brimming his forehead as he stared at his friend.

"It's obvious." He continued. "He misses ramming that sweet ass. To tell you the truth, after having someone as hot as her I wouldn't settle for some hoe at a club either. But don't worry bro, she's still your property, when you get back just have her do extra favors for you. It'll all pay off in the end."

Randy exhaled deeply. A rush of relief passed through him and he settled comfortably in his seat.

He should've known Batista had no idea about his situation with Stacy. The _lug_ just assumed Randy missed sex with Stacy, well that part wasn't incredibly false, there were numerous occasions where Randy found himself daydreaming over Stacy's legendary legs, her sexy luscious lips, and her perfect round ass.

He wondered if she would be waiting for him at the arena, did he give her a good enough reason stay with him? She said she didn't hate him, and the last day they spent together was amazing even with no sex involved. Truthfully, Randy would rather spend one week with Stacy than one hour with Evolution.

But what if she didn't want to be with him? What if she was just waiting for him to break so she could get free? Was it all an act? Randy's nerves started jumping again and he found himself breathing uneasily.

This is how it was all weekend, his conscious arguing back and forth, it was enough to drive a man crazy.

He turned to check if Ric and Batista were noticing his odd behavior, but they were both settled in their seats talking strategy about winning the tag championship, in other words they were devising a plan to cheat.

After checking his watch and estimating about two hours until landing, he unbuckled his belt and stood up. He didn't go over to join Ric and Batista or to the private resting room where Hunter was probably sleeping, instead he went to the one place he's never been to.

The cockpit was small, Randy had to duck his head in order enter. One lone pilot sat in the Captain's seat steering the aircraft. When he noticed Randy, he almost jumped to attention.

"Is everything alright sir?" He asked quickly.

Randy shook his head, not at the question but at the way the man was acting. It was like Randy was some sort of commander, though he might've given the impression off before, he didn't want this man treating him like the president.

He was familiar, about average weight, medium built; he couldn't have been older than forty and already had a receiting hairline. Other than that he seemed to take care of himself. Randy didn't know his name, but he was the same pilot from other couple of times they flown, this must be his jet. He felt a strange stab of guilt from not knowing this man's name after he flew them around the country for the past 2 years.

"Do you mind?" Randy motioned to the unoccupied co-captain's chair. He didn't wait for an answer before taking a seat.

The pilot eyed him with suspicion and alarm.

"What's your name bro?" He asked casually.

There was a short pause before the captain answered. "Jim."

"Well Jim I'm going to have to ask you to stop looking so nervous I didn't come up here to start in with you or criticize your flying skills." Randy explained as he observed some of the controls on the ceiling.

Jim seemed to relax a little after that. "Well if I may ask Mr. Ort…"

"Randy." He sharply cut off.

"Randy." Jim quickly recovered. "What _are_ you doing up here?"

Good question, Randy thought. He wasn't even sure. He just sort of drifted up there, but for some reason he didn't want to leave either. "I'm not sure." He answered honestly. "I guess I just needed to get away."

"From them?" Jim asked nodding his head toward the back of the plane.

Randy hesitated before answering. "No." he said plainly. "From me."

A bushy eyebrow rose from Jim's forehead but he didn't ask anything else.

"It must be nice to fly almost everyday, to escape the world below for as long as you want." Randy knew he was talking jibberish, but he couldn't help it, there was so much in his head that needed to come out.

"Well for me yes, but for a celebrity like you I don't see why you'd want to escape." Jim tried holding a conversation.

Randy shook his head. "It's not as good as it seems Jim, to tell you the truth I'd switch places with you in a heartbeat."

There was a silence between them for a moment before Jim spoke up. "No you wouldn't."

A little taken back by his statement Randy had to ask, "What makes you think that?"

"Because you would've done it by now." And when Randy looked confused Jim explained. "Wrestling is in your heart otherwise you wouldn't be who you are now. If you want something, you'd go for it. It's human instinct; it's not common to let something you want go. Take what you want, keep what you have and be envied forever. That's what I always knew."

Randy could feel himself grinning at Jim's last words. His explanation explained so much it was spooky. Wrestling was Randy's passion nothing will change that. He looked over at the friendly pilot, "You got a girl Jim?"

Jim smiled as he kept his eyes on the open blue sky ahead of them. He pointed to a picture taped on the control board. A pretty brunette stared back at him with a mouth full of smiling teeth and the greenest eyes Randy's ever seen.

"Wow." He said looking at the picture. "You sure do."

"One of the best." Jim smiled. "What about you? Well you might have many I imagine, but any one in particular?"

Randy almost didn't want to answer him, only because he wasn't sure, for all he knew, Stacy was done and over him by now.

"It's complicated." He said unsurely.

Jim gave him a quick side ways glance. "For who?"

Randy shrugged. "Everyone."

Jim didn't say anything, but Randy continued. "She's amazing, probably the best girl I could find for myself, when I'm around her everything's easier." He spoke like he was reciting a poem.

"So what are the complications?" Jim pushed.

Randy stared at the sky in a daze. "I don't know, that's just it, I don't know how she feels. I don't know what she thinks of me at all." He bit his lip in anticipation. "You see I started things out bad between us, it wasn't suppose to end up this way, but she pulled me in and now I have all these thoughts and wonders, and I can't escape them."

Jim listened intently. "So neither of you know how you feel about each other?"

Randy shook his head in shame.

So did Jim. "Sounds to me like we're dealing with a major ego. You have deep feelings for this girl right?"

Randy just nodded, afraid to say the word. "Then you should say something, sometimes it's best not to know what the other person is thinking, it leaves you up to the unexpected."

Again Randy was astonished with the advice Jim was giving him. But he appreciated each and every word. He was actually starting to build up the courage to tell Stacy exactly how he felt.

"You've had your head in the clouds to much bud." Randy joked.

Jim smiled. "Just picture it as one of your matches, only she's the one who has you pinned, are you going kick out and continuing going, or will you stay down and let her leave with something of yours?"

"What would that be?"

The pilot stared deeply at Randy before answering, "Your heart."

Both men were so far into thought that they didn't notice a certain Evolution member standing outside the cockpit listening to every word in disgust.

Stacy POV

"It's complicated." Stacy said as Bella applied blush to her pale cheeks. She'd just told her the whole situation between her and Randy, including the feelings. If there was one person in this arena she could trust, it was Bella.

The make up artist rolled her eyes. "Not really, just tell the guy how you feel."

"But I don't know how I feel." She shouted catching the attention of a few crewmembers that were working backstage.

Bella looked a little embarrassed but Stacy could careless. Frustration was building up inside her all weekend she was at a boiling point.

Bella set the make up utensils down and looked at Stacy. "Listen Stacy, no one said love was easy."

"No one said anything about love." Stacy snapped.

"No one had to." Bella shot back.

Tears stung Stacy's eyes as realization hit her. She felt like she was falling apart. "I can't love him."

The girl. looked at her with sympathy. "But you do, otherwise it wouldn't be that hard of a decision."

The tears began to fall and Stacy sobbed quietly as she spoke. "The way he treated me, the things he said, made me say."

Bella shook her head and Stacy could see her eyes begin to water also. "That's not who he was, you said it yourself, he showed a totally different side."

Stacy didn't say anything. She was busy fighting her emotions, she knew how she felt but she didn't want to feel that way, it was an internal war.

"There's not much I can do Stacy." Bella explained as she wiped Stacy's tears and began to reapply her make up. "I can help you look beautiful, I can't help make your decisions. The choice is up to you, just remember one thing, it was the monster in him that took you captive, but it was man in him that let you go."

It was a long walk to the ring. Randy didn't blink as he walked down the ramp. The crowd was a blur and his opponent who waited in the ring didn't matter. The match didn't matter.

It was the Bishoff Tournament quarterfinals; if he beat this guy then he'd be qualified to enter the big match at the Pay-Per-View along with 9 other superstars for the 1st contender's spot for the WWE Heavyweight Championship. It was a pathway to the belt. But Randy wasn't feeling as confident as he thought he would. He wasn't ready, his knee was still hurting him and he didn't have Stacy.

Disappointment hit him as he entered the ring. He remembered the feeling he got when he arrived at the arena and she wasn't anywhere in sight. He waited in the locker room, he waited outside the curtain of the stage, she didn't show. She didn't want him.

He failed, he thought for sure she'd at least come to talk to him; he was ready to tell her everything. Everything Jim said on the jet and everything he felt since the first night they spent together, but it looked like the chance would never come.

Sneaking a quick glance up the ramp Randy half expected to see her walking down it, smiling her incredible smile ready to cheer him on, but she wasn't. He was alone.

The bell suddenly sounded and Randy shook off his feelings and looked at his opponent. Christian was not only a creepy little bastard but a cocky little bastard as well. How Randy despised him. He narrowed his eyes when Christian flashed him a cocky grin.

He watched the television backstage. Randy was performing well of course, but he wouldn't see it coming. It was a shame he had to do this to him, but the kid needed to be taught a lesson, maybe if he hadn't met that bitch and let her fill his head with all this determination crap, he'd be okay, but it's to late now.

Like planned Christian made a sneaky kick to the back of Randy's leg, the knee practically unbuckled. The sound of Randy's painful scream was like music to his ears, a cold smile mounted on his lips as he continued to watch.

Randy could barely stay focused. The throbbing of his knee was so forceful he felt like giving up. Christian knew. He knew exactly how to take Randy down and he did. Christian continued to assault Randy's bad knee and all he could do was take the pain. It was worse than torture, actually it was worse than anything Randy's ever faced in the ring even the hardcore match against Mic Foley.

He struggled as he felt Christian setting him up into a cheap imitation of 'The Walls of Jericho'. But he failed; within seconds Christian had Randy's legs in his arms and bent backwards, the pain in Randy's knee increased.

Any second he thought the bone was going to snap, actually it was so unbearable Randy wanted the bone to snap, that way it would end.

The world was against him this was his punishment, his knee was never meant to be wrestled with.

"Tap out you piece of shit. Tap!" Christian shouted as he tightened his legs in the hold.

As much as Randy didn't want to, he could feel his body giving in as his arm raised and prepared to come into contact with the mat. He just couldn't take anymore. He needed out.

And as if his mind weren't already playing games with him, he was starting to imagine Stacy running down the ramp again, a worried expression on her face almost like she cared.

It looked so real…

Stacy ran down the ramp in determination. She couldn't stand by and watch anymore, she couldn't hide her true emotions, and she sure as hell couldn't let Randy fail. She saw him vulnerable in the ring and everything just fell together. Her concern for him practically pulled her to his side, it was meant to be.

As soon as she made it to the ring she connected eyes with him. He looked at her blankly as sweat poured from his forehead.

Stacy pounded her hand hard on the mat. "Come on Randy don't tap just crawl to me." She shouted.

Randy just continued to stare at her, his arm still extended in the air as if to tap. Tears formed in Stacy's eyes as she pounded on the mat, the crowd reluctant at first, began clapping their hands in the same rhythm.

"Please Randy don't give up." She yelled.

Stacy watched as the hand Randy had extended in the air closed into a fist. She smiled. "Okay now just crawl to me." She routed, she was hoping that if he made it close enough to her, he would be able to grab the rope for a break.

Anticipation passed through Stacy, she knew this was the only way she could help. "Little by little Randy, just come to me."

She could almost feel his pain as he began pulling his and Christian's weight. He used his arms and in true soldier style he dragged himself toward Stacy.

His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking really hard, Stacy wanted nothing more than to walk in that ring and pull him the rest of the way.

"That's it Randy just a little more, you're almost here. Don't give up!" She roared.

The gap between Stacy and Randy slowly began to close before finally, "Grab the rope! Grab the rope Randy."

The same hand Randy was going to tap with just minutes before was now gripping the lower rope of the ring.

Christian couldn't believe it, when the ref pulled him off.

But Stacy's attention was on Randy, she was so happy for him as she smiled her brightest. He was looking at her deeply and his eyebrows arched for a moment in mystification before they grew wide with optimism, a slow grin appeared in the corners of his mouth, "You're real?"

She knew he wasn't expecting an answer but she couldn't hold back. "Yes."

But before the conversation could go any further Randy was pulled away. Christian had a hand full of his hair and pulled him to his feet. Stacy noticed immediately; Randy's severe limping.

Christian taunted Randy before setting him up for the Unprettier, but that was as far as it was going to go. Stacy jumped onto the ring apron instantly catching the attention of the ref. And like the idiot he was Christian took the bait.

He dropped Randy and headed over to Stacy. She prepared herself for what was about to come; Christian grabbed a hunk of Stacy's hair and put his fist back threatening to punch her. "You want to play with the big boys? Huh, you little bitch?" He sneered.

Stacy would've been scared but her reaction was to fast for him.

Like a natural habit, Stacy opened her palm and slapped her tormentor with all her might. Her hand connected with Christian's face like a magnet. The slap took him by surprise as he let go of Stacy and stumbled back. She jumped back to the ground just in time to see Randy delivered a one legged RKO.

Stacy jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Come on Randy!" she yelled. She could get used to this.

Randy rolled his body over Christian and the whole crowd counted the three.

Without hesitation Stacy climbed into the ring and went to him. He was still sitting on the mat and when Stacy looked at his knee, she could already tell it was swelling. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Randy looked up at her his piercing eyes sinking into hers. "Am I okay?" he said sharply. Stacy took a step back as he pushed himself off the mat and balanced on his good leg. He still towered over her as his eyes burned through hers.

They were still in front of millions of people, all eyes were on them, and like Stacy all wondered what Randy was about to do.

He still couldn't believe it was her. He thought she was a dream, but here she is standing in front of him not falling back. She came out and helped him; she helped him win the match.

She made a choice and it was him. Randy reached out and grabbed her hand. As soon as he felt her skin in his, reaction took over. He pulled her toward him. Her clothed body hit his and he knew she was real.

This wasn't a dream anymore, Stacy was there, and he wasn't alone.

Their faces were close and her chestnut eyes gazed back at him. It was like the arena was empty and all there was were him and her. Cradling her portrait face Randy lowered his sweaty lips to hers and kissed her with the remaining strength he had left.

"Congratulations kiddos, you killed 'em." JR shook Randy's hand with a crooked smile on his face. "Vince has been getting calls from all over wanting to promote you two on the covers of their magazines. You're the hot new couple."

Stacy smiled up at Randy. The show was long over and she was trying to help Randy out of the building, but people kept coming up and complimenting them that the trip was lasting forever.

"So what are you two up too, any plans? Ideas for storylines?" JR continued.

"Whoa Jim." Randy put his hands up in surrender. "This is new to us as well. Give us time to adjust."

JR chuckled. "Of course." He patted Stacy on the shoulder before walking away.

Randy had a big arm over Stacy's shoulder; she tried to balance him as he leaned on her for support. After the match she and the ref had to help Randy all the way to the back where a trainer was waiting.

He said that Randy needed to rest his knee. Stacy knew she couldn't leave him for one minute, if Randy had to rest his knee then he would even if she had to play nurse.

"So back to the hotel?" he asked with an evil grin as they reached her rented Sunfire.

Stacy smiled and she shook her head. "Nope."

She slid in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where are we going then?" he asked adjusting his seat.

"My house." She answered before speeding off.

Randy felt out of place. Really out of place. Stacy's secluded mansion was nothing like the places he lived in.

The old house had some sort of Victorian look to it that Randy was not used to at all. A chandelier hung from the grand hall where two huge staircases led to the next floor. The colors and decorations weren't modern at all. This was definitely her kind of place.

"So, what do you think?" She asked holding her arms out in display.

Randy stood near the door clenching his bag in his hand about ready to turn back and leave. He didn't know what it was but this house made him feel inferior somehow. Like he didn't belong. "It's nice." He answered weakly.

She smiled causing him to shutter. She looked gorgeous in pink track pants and a black tank top. She changed out of her short skirt after the show while the trainer was checking him. He loved the grunge look on her better.

"I'll make us something to eat, you hungry?" she asked pulling him to the kitchen.

He shrugged "Depends."

"On what?"

"On if you're cooking's any good." He said looking around.

"Well I'll have you know mister." She said pushing him down on a chair that stood near a long wooden kitchen table. "That I am the best cook in this here city."

"Is that right?" He teased leaning back in the chair.

"It sure is. The children love my cookies." She said making her way to the refrigerator. "The women love my pasta and the men love my…" She pulled out a can of whipped cream and squirted some into her mouth.

Randy tensed as he watched the sweet cream melt in her warm sensual mouth. She was kicking a wounded man.

"Well they love my everything." She finished with a smile.

That was it. The men may love her everything, but they ain't getting nothing. It's all for him. He pulled himself off the chair and walked toward her.

She made no effort to meet him as she stood near the fridge watching him. The sharp pain his knee felt with each step was easy to ignore. He didn't care if his leg fell off, he'd still find a way to make it to her.

"You're supposed to be resting that knee mister." She said as he stood in front of her.

He ignored her when he reached out and caressed her cheek. He felt her shutter before she reached for his. Her fingertips grazed his temple and cheek softly. He closed his eyes in reaction. Her touch was so electrifying.

When she stood on her toes and took his lips in hers he moaned. For days he's been waiting to taste them again. It was torture thinking he'd never be able to again.

Now what exactly was going on between him and Stacy? Thoughts have undoubtably been going through both their heads but for now they can just cherish what they have.

Randy followed as Stacy pulled him up the stairs and down a small hallway to the master bedroom. He barely got a chance to look at the surroundings before she pushed him down on the bed. His back hit the small mattress with a thud.

He surrendered himself as Stacy crawled on top of him. Her long legs straddled his waist. He knew she felt his erection push against her covered center.

Her hair draped over him when she leaned in for a kiss, the smell of wildflowers filled his senses. He pulled her shirt over her head revealing her perfect chest when she sat up. He reached for her nipples, teasing them between his thumb and forefingers. She arched her back and moaned in approval.

God, Randy's wanted her so bad lately. He couldn't express how relived he was that she was here. He tried hard not to wonder where he'd be if she hadn't come to his aid tonight.

When she tore his shirt open and displayed her fingers over his chest he clenched her hips driving her harder over his erection. Her soft lips feathered across his skin sending jets of sensation through his blood. He could feel himself boiling. He knew Stacy wasn't going to let him move but that didn't keep him from sitting up.

Thankfully she allowed him. Their naked torsos met with shocking contact. Randy held her tight against him smashing her breasts against his chest. She hugged him back as she lightly bit his sensitive ear lobe.

Her hips began to move causing her center to rub against his throbbing bulge. Randy groaned in anticipation. He wanted to beg her for release. Instead he feasted on her breasts. Taking a pink nipple in his mouth and treating it like a hard candy he sucked and liked its salty base.

Stacy moaned in response as her fingers trailed through his hair. When he felt her push him down again he let her, he knew what was coming. Excitement crawled through his body as he watched her pull the pink pants off her legs revealing her core beneath. Randy almost lost it when he saw she wasn't wearing panties.

Slowly, very slowly did she pull his pants off. He thought he'd die if he didn't get inside her. She smiled as she balanced herself above him. She looked more exotic than ever. Her hair tousled, her naked body erected and straddling his waist. She was in charge and it was intriguing, Randy realized this was the first woman he let in charge. She was totally different from the first night they spent together.

Finally, when she lowered herself on top of him, Randy clenched the satin sheets beside him and relaxed his body. Her warm center invited all of him in and he claimed it all. Once he filled her, she rocked her hips back and forth; he was inside her deep enough to feel the soft pumping of a pulse.

She parted her lips and moaned as he held her hips and helped guide her up and down. She got the rhythm quickly and soon Randy laid back in pleasure as Stacy bounced herself above him.

He couldn't describe the sensations running through his body at the time. He laid helpless as this woman captivated him. Her boldness and sensuality intoxicated him as she threw her head back and worked her hips expertly. Her inner folds throbbed against his shaft and her muscles tightened in hinted release.

He didn't want it to end. He reached up grabbed her arms and pulled her down. "I need you touching me." He hissed. Before crashing his lips against hers.

Her breasts impacted with him and her hands rubbed his arms. She was great at sending sparks through him. He gripped her ass and began pumping his hips to match her pace. She groaned against his lips and he responded by filling her mouth with his tongue tasting her sweetness again.

This drove him over enough to shout her name in ecstasy when he felt beaten enough to release. She mimicked him by throwing her head back and gasping for air before collapsing on his awaiting chest.

He held her against him regaining his breathing and trying to stop the room from spinning. Her body was hot from the workout but he enjoyed the feeling. He patted her head and stroked her hair not wanting her to ever leave from this spot.

When they finally regained their breathing and the temperature returned to normal Stacy picked her head up from her chest and caught his gaze in hers.

"How's your knee?" She asked.

Randy had to think before he answered. He totally forgot about it actually. This girl really was distracting. "It's numb." He answered truthfully.

She giggled and lightly touched his lips with hers. Then she turned serious. "Do you think it'll hold up when you fight for the championship?"

He shrugged. He didn't want to think about matches right now. He knew his knee was going to be a factor and it did worry him, but he wasn't going to let it effect him in any way. "I guess we'll just have to see."

She nodded but didn't look convinced.

Randy touched her check. "Hey as long as you're by my side I'll fight with one leg. Okay?"

She smiled before laying her head on his chest again. "Don't freak out." She said with a muffle. "But I think I love you."

Randy froze. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he repeated the words in his mind. He wondered if he just dreamt that up but the tension he felt in her body told him otherwise. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to answer? Was he even sure he felt the same way? Of course he did he thought about it all weekend. But he couldn't find the words. He choked up and the words weren't coming out.

"You don't have to say anything." She said. "I just wanted you to know." She began drifting to sleep and Randy cursed himself for missing his chance. But then Jim came to his head and his advice to go for it. The thought of sitting alone in a hotel room if Stacy chose not to stay with him urged him to pull Stacy's head up to face him. Her chestnut eyes looked in his for answers. Suddenly Randy felt himself speak.

"You drove me crazy this weekend not knowing if I'd see you again. It was really hard wondering if my mistake was keeping you or letting you go." He admitted. "But when I saw you run down that ramp tonight. When I watched you pull me to victory. I knew it was true." He took a breath. "I do love you. For some reason I knew I always have. Because the feeling of knowing you were there to sacrifice yourself for me was enough."

Tears formed in Stacy's eyes as he finished. "So I'm going to take it a bit further and say that not only do I love you…but I think we're meant to be."

TBC 

**RAIN NOTE: Sorry for the huge delay but I've been a busy bug. Anyway, I just started my winter break and I'm home for the holidays giving me time to update my stories. Especially this one, so I hope you like the chappy. Thanks for the reviews all. And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**


	8. Weakness

"**The Gold"**

**By: Rain**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Stacy/Randy**

**This story continues because of the awesome people at that reviewed this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I love you all!**

**Chapter 7 - Weakness**

The sun poked in through the blinds causing Randy's eyes to slowly open. He felt exhausted and weak, but the feeling of the bed being empty made him push himself up and glance around. Stacy was nowhere to be seen. Other than his breathing the only other sound in the room was the ticking of a grandfather clock that stood in the corner.

The unique hands pointed to read nine thirty. He groaned, wanting to go back to bed, but he couldn't without knowing where Stacy went.

So gathering his strength he slowly climbed out of the huge bed. For a second he debated on whether to search for his pants, but he knew they were going to be a bitch to put on since his knee was seriously unbendable. Instead he grabbed the stain sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist.

The stairs were difficult to descend since he was practically hopping on one leg but he used his arms to support himself on the rails and in a moment he was taking a relieving breath at the bottom.

"Stacy?" He called. No answer.

He waited a beat until he heard the distant humming of something. Following the noise, it only got louder as he approached. Finally he made it to the door where the noise was coming from and pushed it open.

Stacy was clad in a tight blue sweat suit with a matching band to hold her silky hair back. She had headphones in her ears and was jogging lightly on a treadmill in what looked to be a private gym. The walls were covered with mirrors and a small television was hanging in one of the corners. There were a few more electronic machines everywhere and a weightlifting stand in the back with dumbbells from 10 to 200lbs.

As Randy surveyed the room, Stacy noticed his reflection in one of the mirrors and turned to him.

Pulling the earpieces out of her ears she greeted him. "Good morning." She said with a smile.

He smiled back. "It sure is."

He watched as she pushed the stop button on the treadmill and stepped off. Her face was tinted red and her was sweaty from the workout, she's never looked more erotic.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked with a disapproving eyebrow.

Randy reached out for her and thankfully she let him pull her into his embrace. He held her close and lightly kissed her forehead. She smelt sensational.

"I can't sleep without you." He mumbled as he kissed her lips.

She tenderly moved her mouth with his before they both pulled away. "You're supposed to be resting."

Randy gazed into her intoxicating chestnut eyes as his hands slid down her waist and cuffed her perfect ass. He rubbed her bottom through the material of the thick pants. She grinned in response.

"I can think of something better to do." He grunted.

Feeling all the blood in his body rushing to his groin, he wanted to let her know he needed her now. She intrigued him more than normally; it was exciting being around her. Stacy immediately responded by slowly loosening the sheet from Randy's waiting waist. As the fabric fell to the floor, she eyed his length with intention.

"Well, well, well…" She breathed before taking him in her hands, Randy quickly responded to her touch by gasping and squeezing her rear tightly in his hands. His loins were triggering, he wanted to be inside her now, but the feeling of her hands on him was just as effective.

Leaning in for a kiss, the moment was suddenly interrupted by a loud buzzer. Randy froze an inch short of her lips. They both stared at each other confused before Stacy's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" She yelled before bending for the sheet and quickly wrapping it around his waist. "Go put some clothes on."

"What? But…" Randy was beginning to panic as well.

"Don't ask just go." She yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the hall.

He wished he knew what the hell was going on; instead he did what she asked and as quickly as he could Randy followed her to the staircase, his things were upstairs. But as they entered the grand hall both halted to a stop.

A small woman stood by the door holding a key in her hand. Her smile immediately faded when she saw Randy. He felt completely naked even though the sheet was partially wrapped around him.

Stacy looked nervously at the shocked woman, then at Randy, then back at the woman.

"Um. Hi mom."

Stacy could still feel the heat in her cheeks from embarrassment. She could barely look her mother in the eye as she prepared breakfast. Her mother just sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee, she too was having a hard time striking up conversation.

That awkward moment in the grand hall was the longest most uncomfortable moment in her life. But she couldn't help feeling awful about Randy. He must've looked like a jerk standing there with only a sheet to cover himself. That wasn't a very good first impression.

Luckily mother excused herself into the kitchen giving Randy a quick break to run upstairs, well actually hop upstairs. Stacy wanted to go help him dress, but she couldn't leave her mother with her thoughts. But it's been almost ten minutes and he still hadn't come down. Not that he's missing much.

Stacy glanced at her mother who was flipping through the latest 'People' magazine.

"I see you've found the spare key." She said as she jellied the crackers.

Kathy Keibler's brown eyes left the magazine to meet her daughter's. "For some reason I wish I hadn't."

Stacy tensed. When she was younger she used to be so close to her mother, but after she joined the wrestling company her distance put a hole in their relationship making the easiest things so hard to talk about.

"You know, you should call first. You can't just…"

Kathy cut her daughter off. "I know. I'm sorry, I was just…" Her mother paused to slam the magazine shut. "I was just so excited to hear you were back home."

Guilt hit Stacy like a bomb. She knew her mother was trying so hard to fit back into her life. She cursed herself for being ungrateful. Finishing the crackers, she brought them to the table and joined her mother.

"Is that the same fella you were kissing on television last night?" Her mother asked as she reached for a cracker.

Stacy nodded. "You still watch it?"

Kathy never really liked wrestling. Though she loved that her daughter was in a successful business, she never found it interesting to watch men beat each other up.

Taking another sip from her coffee Kathy nodded. "I catch what I can. I like watching the ones that take place here. That way if I see you on television I know I'll be seeing you soon."

Feeling a little better Stacy grabbed a cracker as well. "I'm sorry you had to see that earlier."

Kathy shrugged. "It's not like it was that bad to see."

"Mom!" Stacy laughed.

"What!" Kathy held her hands out in defense. "I may be an old woman but that won't stop me from judging a nice body, and that man indeed had a nice body."

Stacy continued to laugh. She always missed her mother's sense of humor, or was it her skill in turning something bad into something good?

"So what's his name?" Kathy asked.

"Randy Orton." Stacy said with a sense of pride.

"Nice name, nice body, what else?" Her mother pushed.

Stacy shrugged. "What do you mean what else?"

Kathy rolled her eyes. "What do you know about this guy? Background, hobbies, family."

"Well he's a few months younger than I. He's nice and healthy, well besides his knee that he just injured yesterday…"

Kathy nodded. "I saw."

"His father was a wrestler as well." Stacy continued. "He was a marine and shockingly he likes to shop."

Her mother stared at her daughter in optimism. "He sounds almost like the last one you introduced me to."

"Who Andy? No mom Randy's nothing like him." Stacy tried but her mom reached for another cracker.

"We'll see. Where is this man anyway? He's been up there nearly twenty minutes."

"He's probably picking up the self respect he has left. You did see him in an awkward position." Stacy answered sarcastically.

Kathy huffed. "Oh for crying out loud, the man runs around in an underwear every week, what's he so nervous about."

"Mom…" Stacy was about to argue but the kitchen door opened revealing a fully clothed Randy in the frame. She tried not to stare since he looked so nice in his white t-shirt and kaki pants.

He looked more than nervous and again Stacy's heart went out to him.

Thankfully her mother stood up and extended her hand to him. "Hi there. I'm Kathy Keibler."

Randy took her hand in his. "Randy Orton."

"So I've heard." Kathy grinned toward her daughter. "Please have a seat."

Not meeting anyone's eye, he limped to the seat next to Stacy. He carefully favored his bad leg as he sunk into the wooden chair. Stacy put her hand on his leg in support. His hand covered hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So." Kathy started with a confident smile on her face. "How's your knee feeling, I saw you took quite a beating to it last night."

Under her hand Stacy felt Randy relax. "It's killing me a bit, but I'll live."

Kathy looked concerned. "Do you need surgery or anything?"

"It's to early to tell right now." He answered. "But I'm just supposed to stay off it for a while."

"Looks like you were doing a good job at that." Kathy remarked.

Randy shot Stacy a nervous look. In retaliation Stacy looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

Kathy laughed it off. "Oh we're all adults here." She reassured. Looking at Randy she smiled again. "Now if Stacy were 17 then we'd have a problem."

Both shared a nervous giggle.

"So Randy why don't you tell us about yourself. Any ex-wives, prison records?" Kathy joked.

Randy laughed and squeezed Stacy's hand again.

The morning went by nicely Stacy learned a lot more about Randy and found that he really knew how to make her mother laugh. Kathy was really warming up and soon Randy was able to call her mother by her first name.

"Kathy, how do you like your hamburgers?" He asked from the grill.

"With lots of greasy French fries." She joked as she helped Stacy carry some drinks and condiments to the picnic table on the patio.

Stacy shook her head. "I really wish he would sit and rest. His knee won't get any better that way." She said watching Randy flip the beef on the grill.

"He's an athlete sweetheart, resting is a sin to him." Kathy replied as she set up the placemats.

Glancing to make sure Randy was busy. Stacy lowered her voice. "So what do you think? I mean really think of him?" Stacy asked with hoping eyes.

"Well…"Kathy started as she eyed Randy.

Stacy bit her lip.

"I think he's wonderful." Kathy announced.

Stacy looked shocked. "Really?"

"Should I not?" Her mother asked with a crocked eyebrow.

Stacy quickly shook her head. "No. No you're right, he is wonderful. I just can't believe you see it too."

"Honey. A woman would have to be blind not to see it."

"It was nice meeting you Randy. You take care of that knee." Kathy instructed as she tightly hugged the tall wrestler. For a second it looked like Randy would intentionally lift the tiny woman off her feet.

"Thank you sweetheart. Nice meeting you." Randy said back.

Kathy turned and embraced Stacy. "You call me. And take care of yourself as well."

"I will mom. Love you." Stacy held her mother longer than usual.

"I love you too."

Both watched as Kathy got inside her car and drove away. When Stacy closed the door she had the biggest smile on her face.

Randy stood with his hands on his hips; he seemed to be putting more weight on his bad knee, which was a good sign.

"What's that smile for?"

Stacy walked toward him. "She loved you."

"Are you serious?"

She nodded.

Randy smiled back at her. "Oh thank God, I could've sworn she thought I was a freak."

"Of course not. Just because she walked in on us about to have sex, and I didn't mention anything about you to her before and you took almost thirty minutes to join us…why did it take you so long anyway?" She curiously asked.

Randy looked away. Stacy just continued looking at him waiting for an answer.

"I uh, had to take care of something." He said gesturing toward his groin.

"Oh." Stacy laughed.

Randy continued to look embarrassed. "Do you know how hard it was to do that knowing you and your mother were in the other room."

The laughter overcame Stacy as he told her. She tried to comfort him but it was too funny. Randy remained serious as he approached her.

"I don't appreciate your laughter." He intimidated. But Stacy mocked him by continuing.

"Wh-What are you gunna do about it." She choked out.

He didn't answer. He didn't have too. As if reading each other's minds both took off at the same time. Stacy ran as fast as she could up the stairs and Randy was right on her tail. She thought she'd have the advantage since he was injured, but that didn't delay him at all. Stacy wasn't even halfway up before she felt Randy's big arms envelope her from behind.

"Randy, we can't fool around tonight, you haven't rested your knee at all today." Stacy tried to sound serious, but excitement was running through her body as he practically carried her to the room.

He grunted in her ear. "I won't need my knee for this."

She giggled all the way to the bed.

The muscles in Randy's arms tightened as the physical therapist slowly bent his knee. It was pure hell going through these exercises, but if he wanted to be back in action by Monday then he'd have to withstand the pain.

"How does that feel?" The therapist asked as she held his leg in a 90-degree angle.

"Fine." Randy lied through gritted teeth.

"Should we try another 5 degrees?" She asked.

Without thinking Randy nodded. The therapist began the procedure and Randy swore he could feel his jaw breaking as he bit down as hard as he could.

"Very good Mr. Orton. You're improving very well." She said straightening his leg again. Randy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now just remember to heat the knee tonight, do not ice it. Okay."

Randy nodded as he picked himself off the ground. He was able to walk well again, it was just hard to run and bend it at all. Other than that, he was feeling fine.

Right now he just wanted to get out of there and go back to Stacy's. The past couple of days have been amazing. Wrestling was a passion to him and he used to hate the seven-day wait between shows, but now he wouldn't mind spending every minute of everyday with Stacy in her huge, but now comfy mansion.

Like she told him, she was a great cook, and her mother was really a nice woman. He loved spending time with them, but more importantly he loved the nights and the mornings when it was just him and Stacy, no work, no errands, nothing, it was always just the two of them.

Because of his injury he was taken off the list of special appearances, house shows, and promotions. He wouldn't have to travel until Monday morning and that was only if he had doctored permission. And since he was out, there was no great storyline for Stacy to fit into, so the two just stayed in the house as much as they could. Other than the daily physical therapy and Stacy's little errands, they were constantly together.

When Randy pulled into the driveway Stacy was already standing outside. She had a big bag hanging from her shoulder and was dressed in jeans and a small blue tank top. She looked phenomenal.

Sliding into the passenger's seat she leaned over and lightly kissed Randy on the cheek.

"You feel like walking?" She asked before reaching for the seatbelt.

Not waiting for an answer she explained. "It's been years since I've been to the zoo."

Randy groaned. He wasn't much of an animal person.

"Oh lighten up. You'll love the Baltimore zoo." She smiled.

Stacy couldn't explain the feeling that thrilled her the past couple of days. For some reason Randy brought out the child in her. Her childhood was wonderful and full of so many great memories; she all of a sudden wanted to share all of them with him.

He looked charming leaning over the safety rail as he pet a baby elephant. Randy had a sort of vibe the animals loved. Every display they passed the animals followed him. Even the Siberian tigers woke from their naps to greet them as they walked into the exhibit.

"Are these the ones whose eyes you aren't supposed to look directly into?" Randy asked as Stacy led him up the glass.

The tigers were always Stacy's favorite. They were beautiful, their fur and eyes, the way they moved. Tigers always had a sense of adventure. Though these ones were locked up, they seemed free.

There were two of them. The bigger, darker tiger was dozing back to sleep on one of the rocks, but not before putting a protective paw over the female who lay right next him. It was true picture moment.

"Look at that." Stacy pointed. "He's protecting his mate from us."

Randy didn't say anything as he gazed at the sleeping cats. His arm slowly embraced her waist Stacy let herself sink into his hold. It was like mirror image. It was a beautiful sight; two civilizations separated by a sheet of glass, yet having so much in common. They protected each other, not just from harm, but also from the world.

"Why do I smell salt water?" Randy asked as they walked hand in hand out of the exhibit hall.

"Because the aquarium is right over there." Stacy answered.

Randy's eyes lit up. "Let's go."

Before they could take another step a group of teenage girls walked up to them. They were clad in uniform hinting toward a school field trip. The skinny red head sized Randy up and down.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Randy Orton would you?" She asked nervously.

When Randy didn't answer they all shrieked catching the attention of other spectators. Stacy tensed but Randy looked more than relaxed.

The red head jumped up and down. "Can you just sign my backpack for me please, my brother's gunna flip out." The girl took a black sharper out of one of the pockets before looking at Stacy. "Oh my God. You're Stacy Keibler."

This caused another uproar. Stacy smiled her biggest.

"You have to sign it too." She screamed.

Suddenly another kid came up to them asking for pictures. Both obliged. They took pictures with fans and took pictures together. People were telling them how to pose it was seriously a zoo.

"So are you guys really dating? Like it's not just in the show?" A young brunette asked.

Again neither had to answer before the group screamed in approval.

Cameras flashed as they screamed for the couple to kiss. At first Stacy didn't think it was going to happen, but then she felt Randy pull her to him and slowly dip her until she was inches from the ground. Stacy could only hold on as his lips lowered on hers. Her eyes were closed but she could feel the flashes of the cameras.

The moment was sensual and Stacy wished thee group would vanish so she could enjoy this time with Randy. It wasn't immediate before he let her back up, but she couldn't stand on her two feet, luckily he kept his arm around her for support.

The group thinned out after a while until there were just a few people left. They asked the couple questions especially about Randy's knee and if he'll be able to fight for the belt.

"It looks brutal." A young boy said as he eyed the brace on Randy's knee. Since he had physical therapy earlier, Randy opted to wear basketball shorts revealing his injury.

An hour later they finally entered the aquarium, since it was almost closing time not many people were there. The exhibit was dim, only a tint of blue shone the walls.

Randy led Stacy to where the octopus swam. "It must suck for them." He said. "To have the ability to swim in an ocean, instead they live in a tank smaller than my bathtub."

"Like a caged bird." Stacy whispered watching the eight legs dance.

Randy touched the glass, he seemed deep in concentration. Stacy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

His eyes left the tank and he gazed at her with the same emotion in his eyes. He stared at her deeply. "You are one amazing woman."

Standing on her toes, she stretched as far as she could until her lips met his. Randy returned the kiss with more passion. His warmth greeted her tongue and he moaned from the feeling her massaging his mouth. When he pulled away, his breathing thickened. His eyes burned through Stacy when she felt the probing in her center.

"I think it's time to go home." She smiled.

Randy sped into the driveway. His erection was throbbing all the way home. And it didn't help having Stacy inches away from him. He hadn't even come to a complete stop before both had their doors opened.

Even on his bad knee, Randy hobbled to the front door and nearly kicked it open. Pulling Stacy along with him, he ignored the pain and ran up the stairs. Stacy giggled from behind.

Once in the master bedroom he pulled of his shirt and embraced a waiting Stacy. She crushed her lips against his and jumped into his arms causing him to fall back on the bed. They continued the treatment like hungry animals until both their upper bodies were naked.

Randy caressed Stacy's nipples with his mouth enjoying the taste and the satisfied moans escaping her mouth.

Suddenly the tiny ringing of a cell phone sounded. It took a moment for Randy to recognize it was his.

"Ignore it." He grunted before spinning Stacy onto her back. She shrieked with excitement. He knew she liked it when he was rough.

Lying on top of her he devoured her chest, biting and ravishing the sensitive nipples. She arched her back and raked her fingers through his hair. Randy trailed his kisses all the way down to her navel. He felt the tiny goose bumps dot her body.

This excited him more. Pulling enough weight of her to reached the buckle of her jeans; he skillfully unfastened them with one hand and quickly pulled them off the long legs.

She sported a tiny pink thong beneath and Randy had to freeze for a moment to admire the view. She looked up at him with desire in her eyes. Her hair was displayed wildly over the pillow and her chest was pink and erupted. Her stomach pumped rapidly to match her quick breathing and the sweet lace thong that covered the treasure added more erotica to the mist. Her legs were spread enough to invite him, he couldn't wait to feel them wrapped around him.

Reaching for the band of his shorts, he slowly pulled them down exposing his throbbing shaft. The corners of Stacy's mouth lifted and her eyes stared at his length. She reached for him and pulled him down again catching his lips in hers. This time he went for it and darted his tongue into her realm. She moaned against his lips and bucked her hips against his.

Randy took this as the moment and he carefully guided himself into her core. Stacy gasped before deepening the kiss. He felt her except him inside, and he filled her up nicely.

Moving his hips in a steady rhythm, both had to break the kiss to let out a satisfied moan. Randy could already feel the blood pumping in his veins as he thrust deeply inside. Stacy's nails dug into his back again, but he didn't stop her, he always though it added extra flavor.

Within moments they sped the pacing up and all that could be heard was their rapid breathing and their skin harshly beating together. Randy's hands gripped Stacy's wrists as he held them down to the mattress. It wasn't a sign of dominance; he just couldn't have her hands driving him over too soon. She didn't fight; instead she only called out louder as he pumped into her soaking core. Her hips were moving along with his creating more heat between their bodies. It felt as though they were going to burst into flame soon.

Randy could feel his end near, the sharp pressure nearing his erection grew. In retaliation he lowered his head to Stacy's aching breast and capture her sweet nipple. He could feel her body shaking beneath him hinting toward climax.

Quickening the thrusts he harshly licked her until she screamed out in ecstasy. Randy thrust again hitting her deeply, before he too exploded with impact. He tossed his head back and called out her name before collapsing on her limp body.

Stacy tried desperately to catch her breath; Randy thought she might pass out until he rolled off her.

She breathed a thank you, and both calmly waited to come down from their high of passion.

Randy reached out and pulled her to his chest. "I love you." He whispered watching the room continue to spin.

"I love you too." She breathed back before sliding her hands to cup his limp form.

Randy closed his eyes in exhaustion, but his body immediately reacted. "You're going to paralyze me." He joked before moving back on top of her.

The grandfather clock chimed two in the morning, but Randy couldn't fall back asleep. Too many thoughts were going through his mind. The championship, how much he loved Stacy, his knee, how much he loved Stacy…

He looked over at the sleeping diva who looked so peaceful in his arms. He smiled at the thought of how many times they made love that night. He knew that if she woke they'd probably go at it again.

Randy restrained himself from waking her. He seriously loved this woman. She truly was amazing and he was so happy she actually chose him after everything he'd done to her. Well he had more than enough time to make it up to her.

Randy glanced around the room as he thought; he noticed something blinking by his bag. It was his phone, remembering that it rang earlier, his curiosity forced him to see who called.

He slowly guided Stacy out of his grasp before stepping out of bed. Grabbing his phone he noticed one voicemail was left. Only when he checked the number did he recognize who it was.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance he dialed the number and listened to the message.

"Hey Randy, it's Hunter. Congratulations on your match bro, that's great. I just wanted to warn you though, now that you're in line for the championship people are going to be gunning for you. I just think that you should probably take this whole first contender's thing into consideration. Since now I hear your knee isn't your only weakness."

Randy's eyes darted toward Stacy who still slept. His insides rang in alarm as he watched her. His grip tightened on the phone as he listened to the last of Hunter's words.

"…think about it bro."

**TBC**

**Again everyone I'm soooooo sorry about the delay. Had some probs but they're all fixed now. Thank you so much for the reviews and thanks for reading my fic.**

**I am so psyched that these two are finally together! Anyone else?**

**Feedback Rocks!**


End file.
